


Washed Out

by Colombia



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colombia/pseuds/Colombia
Summary: Bella goes through a traumatic experience but comes out better off, learns of Mates and learns of family, also learns that family, are not all that they seem in the end. The ones that you thought that you could trust can stab you in the back just as much as a stranger can. But will love, when found, win out?
Relationships: Caius/Bella Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own Nothing at all. It all belongs to SM.

BPOV 

It wasn’t long after my fifteenth birthday. I had just given birth to the most beautiful baby girl I had ever seen. I had gone to a party. Someone had roofied my drink, I had come too, to the sound of ventilators.  
I was raped and left for dead. There was a CCTV video of the rape happening. The culprit was my boyfriend at the time. His excuse to the police was that he was tired of waiting for me to put out.  
Mom said that she would raise Olivia for me so that I could concentrate on High School.  
It was fine for a couple of years. My mom married again and suggested that I move to Forks to live with my dad. Charlie was the Chief of Police there. As much as I didn’t want to go, Mom convinced me it was the best thing to do, that Olivia would be Okay without me there.  
So as hard as it was for me to do. I said my goodbyes to my daughter, mother, and step-father, and left for Forks just after my seventeenth birthday.  
Everything went well for a while, meet a boy, fell in love, discovered said the boy and his family were Vampires, boys family treat me as one of their own, invite me to play baseball with them, get hunted by a crazed nomad. Nomad gets killed. I end up in the hospital. Mom is crazed and pissed at me for being careless.

“Why, Bella? Haven’t you learned from last time? if I’m to expect this of you, when living with Charlie, then maybe you haven’t learned anything.” Renee said, getting louder as she spoke. I could see Carlisle just out the door looking in Concerned.  
“I mean seriously. Livi doesn’t mean much; if anything, I can’t do this with you again. Phil and Livi need me more. Goodbye, Isabella.” Renee said. I couldn’t believe what I just heard.  
I was so confused about what happened. Why would Renee think Olivia doesn’t mean much? She knows I love my daughter. I broke down. I didn’t know what to do. Edward tried to comfort me. I kept hearing him telling Carlisle that he couldn’t. They brought Jasper in, and he ended up knocking me out. I went home to Forks and tried to live my life like normal, a few months went by, and it was my eighteenth birthday, it also happened to be Olivia’s birthday as well. Charlie got me a camera and photo album, saying that he and mom co-ordinated, I knew he was lying. I had relieved Adoption papers in the mail, with a letter from my mother and Phil.  
They wanted to adopt Olivia legally. They expected me to sign the papers, considering they had me down as an absentee mother who refused to provide for Olivia.  
I signed the papers and sent them back to my mom’s lawyer’s office. I ended up staying home.  
It was my birthday, and I spent it crying, contemplating taking my life.  
Edward came over after school to pick me up for a birthday party that Alice was throwing for me. I had told them all I didn’t want anything. Alice never listened. Reluctantly I got ready and left with Edward. I already celebrated with Charlie. He never questioned why I wanted to stay home.

Once Edward and I arrived at the Cullen house, I tried to be joyful, but I couldn’t find it in me.  
“Everyone just hold up. Stop for a minute, please.” Jasper said, being all serious.  
“Bella, are you alright?” Jasper asked me. Coming towards me with his hands raised.  
“She’s fine, Jazzy, don’t be silly.” Alice said, before she could finish she was on the floor. “Does that feel fine to you?” Jasper sneered at his wife. “Now, Bella, are you alright?” Jasper repeated.  
“I’m fine Jasper, thanks for your concern, but truly. I’m fine.” I told him.  
He just raised one of his eyebrows, before I felt a wave of concern, it was so strong, I just broke down. I felt myself getting pulled into a pair of arms before feeling a gentle calm was over me.  
“Calm down darling’ it’s okay. Rose, Esme, follow me please. Edward, just trust me.” I barely heard before being lifted. Edward must have gone to stop him.  
“Okay, I know Darlin; now we are in my study. No-one can hear any of us. now, why you so heartbroken today?” Jasper asked me.  
“I knew it. you’ve been cheating on Edward, haven’t you?” Rose accused me.  
“Rose. Stop.” Esme said I looked up from where I realised was on Jaspers lap, on his Sofa. Seeing her gasp.  
“Oh my. I know that look, please. It will never be that bad. We can help let us in sweetie.” Esme said softly. I just cried, how did she know?  
“How long honey?” Esme asked me.  
“She’s three. Today.” I whispered as Rosalie’s pacing stopped.  
“Wait; what?” Rosalie asked.  
“What happened?” Esme asked.

“I was date raped at a party when I was fifteen — got pregnant. Had Olivia, Mom and Phil got married, she convinced me to move here, I did. The James thing happened. She and Phil sent me adoption papers yesterday, sent me a letter saying that they had no choice as I wasn’t providing for Olivia and that I was an absentee mother. I can’t provide anything, and I’m in high school, in Forks.” I said as I broke down again.  
Jasper’s hold got a little tighter, but once again, I felt a gentle calm wash over me.  
“I’m so sorry I accused you of cheating.” Rosalie said to me.  
It’s okay. Honestly, I didn’t want to come tonight. But Edward and Alice don’t like hearing the word No.” I said, trying to smile.  
“How did you know Esme?” I asked. She knew what I was asking.  
“I’ve seen the look on your face before, on my own. I was nearly successful; if it weren’t for Carlisle, I would have been. Take it from me, sweetie, it’s not worth it.” Esme said. Rosalie must have realised what I meant.

“I’ve been there also, Raped. Let us help you.” Rosalie said. Both women came to sit on either side of Jasper and I. I couldn’t help but laugh.  
“What’s so funny, darlin’?” Jasper asked.  
“Two women on either side of you and one on your lap; this would be most guys fantasy,” I said laughing some more. They all joined in then.  
“Your right, their darlin’,” Jasper said, smiling.  
“How are you feeling Bella? “Jasper asked.  
“You’re the empath. You tell me.” I smiled. Honestly getting it out, was cathartic.  
“Just because I’m an Empath doesn’t mean I’ll just tap in, they are your emotions.” He smiled.  
“I’ll be fine; I think I’m just overwhelmed today. Thank you though for letting me ruin your shirt. And sorry for ruining your shirt.” I said to him. Jasper just laughed. The four of us talked for a while longer before we made our way down to the lounge. Edward was by my side in a second, growling. I honestly had no idea what happened in the next seconds. I had gone to tell Edward to calm down; instead, I end up on the floor and cuts up my arms, glass plates surrounding me.

Carlisle ended up stitching my arm up as I had an extended six-inch cut going down my arm.  
Edward came into Carlisle office demanding to know if ‘it’ was real.  
“If what is true, Edward?” I asked.  
“Is it true that you got violated; that you have a daughter.” He sneered. That pissed me off.  
“Where did you hear it? or did you rake through other minds to find out?” I asked. I had a feeling I knew the answer.  
“I read it in Esme’s mind. Please answer me.” Edward said.  
“Yes, I have a daughter, yes I was raped. Why? does that change how you see me?” I asked starting to get annoyed with him. He didn’t answer me. He just walked out.  
Rosalie drove me home after Carlisle had finished sticking me up. Three days later, and lack of attendance at school by the Cullen family, I saw Edward standing next to my house after school.

“Come for a walk with me. Please.” He asked. I left my bag in the truck and followed him.  
“We are leaving. Carlisle is being questioned about his age, he is meant to be six years older than what he physically is. We can no longer stay here.” Edward said.  
“Why? Can you at least tell me why.” I asked.  
“I’m tired of playing human, and let’s face it. I’m not exactly father material. So this is goodbye.” Edward said before turning around leaving.  
I tried chasing after him before I got lost in the forest. They found me eight hours later, apparently, hypothermic and rambling. I found out days later the Cullen’s had all left town. Time seemed to lack all meaning after that; food held no taste; Renee came and told Charlie that I must have asked for it. I was nothing but an attention-seeking drama queen, even dumping a daughter “She never wanted” on her and Phil to raise, so I asked for everything I got. That was the first time I heard Charlie yelling at Renee. She never contacted either of us again. Months went by. Charlie tried to get me to hang out with the kids down at the local Rez, I just declined.

I did see some of the local boy’s cliff diving, thinking it looked like fun, I stupidly went and gave it a go. Ended up being fished out of the ocean by one of the local boys from the res.  
After making my way home, I had a shower to try and Warm-up.  
When I came downstairs, there stood Alice Cullen.  
“I thought you had died. How are you still alive?” Alice asked me.  
“I was diff diving. It looked fun.” I said to her. She wanted to come and help Charlie. All I could do was scoff. Why did she see now of all times?  
She and I talked for a while; Charlie came home with dinner, pizza, surprised to see Alice. She gave him some story about missing me, and finally getting the funds together to visit me and hopefully take me shopping. Charlie always had a soft spot for Alice. He asked how long we would shop for; she wondered if a week would be alright, as it was a school break and all.  
Charlie encouraged me to go with her even though I had said that I wasn’t interested. Nobody also mentioned HIM, that was fine with me. Alice left not long after dinner, saying that she would be back in the morning as she wanted to get an early start.  
Not long after I had gone to bed that night, Alice appeared back, and she was distraught. Rosalie had contacted Edward and let him know about my stunt. He was going to the Volturi.

He wanted to die too. So here we were on a flight to Italy to save Edward. Alice spent the entire trip, trying to see what they would say; If the Volturi would grant the request. When we landed a very long Eighteen hours later, she seemed to magically procure a yellow sports car to get us to vamp central. The car ride there had me thinking about how I would feel about seeing him again.  
The only conclusion I could come to was that I wasn’t sure how I would feel.  
I guessed that when I looked back at this time, I would ask myself why I couldn’t just relax. We got to Volterra, that had me running to the clock tower, just as the clock struck midday. I was able to convince Edward I wasn’t dead and to get back undercover. Thankfully. It was then that the next tangent of bullshit started. One of the Kings, Aro, had sent his guards to collect the three of us. I just followed along, like the good little ex-girlfriend I was, coming to help save Edwards ass.  
After walking for a good ten minutes we finally reached a set of ornate wood doors, the young blonde girl who was one of the guards opened the doors up and got greeted by a boy of similar age.

“Alec, Jane’s twin brother.” Edward said to me. I just nodded.  
Aro talked and talked. Marcus looked board, Caius looked, sexy as all hell, but pissed.  
Aro asked if he could try and read me, I didn’t care, so I gave him my hand. He took it greedily.  
“Nothing, I see nothing. You confound us all.” Aro said as he looked over at Jane.  
I head Edward growl, flashbacks to the night of my birthday pop up.  
“Do what you must.” I say to the Kings; it was then that I notice Marcus look up from his throne.  
Flinching back as I expected; well, I don’t know what I expected.  
“Master.” I heard Jane say, even though it sounded more like a question. Aro just laughed. The sound of which seemed somewhat maniacal.  
“Well, it seems she confounds us all. I do not suppose we could persuade either you, Edward or our lovely Alice, to join our guard. We would so love to have you both.” Aro said to them.  
“No, Sorry.” Edward and Alice both said.  
Aro looked at me then as if asking me the same question. Did I want this? What would happen to Olivia? I bit my lip as I thought about what my options realistically were. Before I could answer, though, it seemed Edward felt like he needed to answer for me.

“She will be coming with us; Bella doesn’t wish to join you either.” Edward said. The sound of his voice for the first time annoying me.  
“Let the young lady speak for her mind child,” Marcus said, the collective gasp that I heard coming from everyone here spoke volumes.  
“Bella, what about Charlie?” Alice asked me.  
“You told him we were going shopping for a week — fake my death. I have nothing left for me back there, Yes please your Majesties, I would be honoured to accept your offer. My father though is the Chief of Police in my home town of Forks, Washington, so I would please ask for a guarantee that these Cullen’s would fake my death so that it would gain no attention by any law enforcement at all.” I said, voicing my request.  
“A fair request. One that I agree too. I will call Carlisle myself and inform him to get onto it, as well as let him know his children are on their way back to him, as well as letting Carlisle know what said children have been up to.” Caius said. I watched as Edward and Alice were lead out, and asked to wait until nightfall before leaving the City.  
I just stayed where I stood, waiting to discover when I would be making the transition and who would take me on as my sire.

“Your Majesties, please when you talk to Carlisle if you could ask to pass on a message to Esme, Rosalie and Jasper? Just saying thank you, that they showed me that people are not all the same and their understanding meant the world to me.” I said my request quietly.  
“It will be passed along. I will speak to the Major myself.” Caius said as he stood. I thanked him for his kindness in granting my request.  
“What are you waiting for dearest one?” Aro asked me.  
“I’m not sure as to what I’m to do. Who will be the one to change me. My Mate abandoned me, so I’m not sure what I’m to do.” I said while looking down at my hands.  
“Your Mate has not abandoned you; he does need to acknowledge the pull he is feeling though. If you mean the child that left, you were nearly his Singer, nothing more, the fact that he told you, you were his Mate, says that Carlisle has not informed his coven of how to tell the difference as he is supposed. But that is something that we will bring up with him once we speak to him.” Marcus told me. That just confused me even more.  
“You child are a special one. Once Caius returns we will discuss who we think will be the best to sire you. But for now, please come, sit. You must be tired from your long journey.” Aro said to me; guiding me toward the throne that Caius had left.

Marcus and Aro seemed very lovely, a couple of hours went by, and they sent the guard away after they introduced the one’s present to me, and let me know that the both of them would be escorting me to an office to wait while they feed. I just nodded. I had accepted my fate. I agreed, even though it was hard, that I would no longer see my parents or even my daughter.  
I looked around the office they had brought me too; the amount of paperwork on this person’s desk was shocking. I just tried to ignore my OCD and find a book to read; Didn’t quite work.  
Before long, I found myself at the desk, pen in hand and reading over all the reports, well the ones that I could understand anyway. I’m able to read the ones in Italian, French and German, as I had learned all three of those languages. By the time the young girl, Jane, came by with something for me to eat, I had just finished the sorting and filing all of the paperwork. Jane just looked from the desk to me several times before placing down the tray of food for me.  
“Thank you, Jane.” I smiled at her. She bowed and left.  
“That was strange.” I mumbled to myself.  
As I ate, I turned on the computer, hoping that there was no password so I could type up all the paperwork I had just sorted.  
I smiled to myself when it started quickly, no password. I easily ate my dinner as I typed up the reports. I had created piles sorting them all by the month they had gotten received.  
Before I knew it, I had finished typing everything up, even the reports that I couldn’t read so I just tabled them ‘unsure’. I looked out the window expecting to see the night sky only to see that it was late morning. And A Voice was being cleared.  
Standing swiftly, accidentally knocking over the chair I had been sitting in, seeing all three Kings seated around the room watching me.

“Your Majesties. I’m sorry I did not hear you enter.” I said I could hear the panic in my voice.  
“It’s okay. Please sit. Jane came and informed us that you were working on organising all of the paperwork that once graced this desk! Aro said to me. I picked up the chair and sat down.  
“Yes, I am aware that I should have left it for who received it; but I thought I would make myself useful.” I told them.  
“I’m sure the owner of this office will appreciate your efforts.” Marcus said with a chuckle.  
“I am certain that he will.” Aro laughed. Caius just rolled his eyes.  
I was honestly confused.  
“Now dearest one we discussed your change at length over the last hours, and none of us could come to a solid concretion as to who would be the one to be your sire. We still have not. Marcus here suggested that young Edward be the one to turn you. We could invite him back to do so.” Aro said  
Once again, I was confused.  
“Oh. Well, if that is what you think best.” I said to them; then I heard the most feral growl I had ever heard in my life. Caius grabbed me; he ran with me. By the time we stopped, I had noticed that we were in a bathroom, and his teeth were in my neck, I could feel the venom pushing through my veins.  
I thought I would have time to prepare for this. I know I had talked with Carlisle about this as well as Edward when he decided to talk about it that was. 

I clamped my mouth and jaw shut so that I would not scream out for them just to kill me, I knew that if Carlisle could transition in silence then so could I. I did wonder if I would be completing my change here in the bathroom, I hadn’t felt anyone lift me or even move me anywhere. I had heard that growl a few times throughout my turn.  
I didn’t know how long I had before the end. I did start listening to my surroundings, though.

“Brother, please come out, or at lease let Athenodora bring Isabella some clothes, We can smell the blood that is still on her clothing.” I heard a voice saying. I couldn’t quite place it. Throughout the change, though I had tried to make sure that I remembered the essential things form my memories — the people important to me.  
I tried to remember the details of my pregnancy, the details of what it was like to give birth, watching my little girl grow; well as much as I was able to anyway; spending the time with Charlie, knowing that when my mother failed me, he was the one to support me. I didn’t want to remember Renee; I had felt betrayed by her. I kept going over all of the memories I had of everyone that I thought was important enough to remember. By the time that I had finished going through all of my memories for the eighth time, I felt the burn increase and my heart speed up.  
“It won’t be long now. I am unsure as to why you have been so silent during your change, but that just tells me that you are either very determined or very stubborn. I don’t know how much you can hear, but I am sorry that I took your choice away from you. I am now aware that Carlisle’s child told you he was your Mate; this is not the case. You and I have much to talk through once you have fed. There are things that I would like for you to know. I have wondered why it is that you are so silent during this time. We all know that the chance can make you want to scream and yell as well as beg for death. I do not even know if you are aware of who I am to you or you are to me.” I heard the voice saying to me. My heart speeds up. I was sure that it was going to explode out of my chest. Then it just stopped.

I took a few deep breaths in seeing if I could smell what was around me. I could smell my grandmother’s homemade lavender soap, leather, rich dark chocolate, and fresh-cut grass. It seemed like it was all of the smells that I loved.  
I opened my eyes and saw the dust floating in the air; I could feel someone watching me and hear movement close.


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

I overreacted, but there was absolutely no way I would let Aro summon that idiot child of Carlisle’s change my Mate. She didn’t even know who she was to me yet. When the idiot had come to us begging for death, I knew who he was just from the self-righteous stench coming off the idiot in waves. It was apparent who his sire was. Not many had that self-righteous air about them. It was sickening. Carlisle always judged us. All by the standards of his human God. He forgot that some of us were there when his God was Crucified. Did I hold a grudge against the fool? Yes, and I did not care if he knew it.  
His God was nothing but the son of a carpenter, who thought he had a few good ideas and able to convince people of that fact. But that is beside the point.   
I overreacted, my brother was ecstatic when the young human said yes to joining our guard. As I made my way toward my office to call Carlisle, informing him about the evident return of his children, I moved aside the paperwork that I was still to get too. Once I dialled, I just waited. 

“Hello, Dr Cullen speaking.” The idiot spoke as he answered the phone.  
“Cullen. I’m calling to inform you that your children are on their way back to you from visiting us here in Volterra. It was such a lovely visit. They even left the human they brought with them here for us. Oh by the way she asked me to pass on a message to your lovely wife, Esme, daughter Rosalie and Major Whitlock, are they available?” I asked him with a smile on my face. I loved putting this vampire in his place.  
“Caius. Yes. Yes, they are here in the lounge with me.” Carlisle answered, sounding a little panicked.  
“Good. The young human asked me to tell the three of you – ‘thank you, you showed her that people are not all the same and your understanding meant the world to her.’ anyway, as I said your children are on there way back to you now. Your firstborn came to us, asking for death. Your daughter brought the human, clearly thinking that she would be able to change this idiots mind. We offered her a place with our guard, and she has accepted. The change will be imminent if any of your children come here looking for death again. After letting us know that you have allowed a human knowledge of our existence and not followed the letter of the law, then you, as coven leader, will be held accountable for the actions of your wards. Am I making myself evidently clear to you, Carlisle?” I asked him.

“Yes, Caius. I understand fully. Thank you for spearing them and sending them home to us.” the fool sounded sad to me.   
“Your Majesty. I’m sorry to interrupt, but if you would be able to let Bella know she will always have the support of the Whitlock’s if she would ever need it. Even if just to talk to a friend.” Major Whitlock asked me. He did not sound like the warrior that I had met in battle with Maria.  
“I will pass that along for you, Major.” I let him know before I hang up the phone. I had felt a pull deep within my chest for a while, it actively lessened over the last couple of hours, leaving altogether when the human walked through the throne room doors. I knew what that meant. I spent a few more minutes just sitting before going back. I heard Aro and Marcus coming this way with the human girl.   
“What did Aro say her name was?” I asked myself. I had to think for a second before it came to me. Isabella.  
I got up and left my office to make my way back to the throne room where I would undoubtedly meet up with my brothers once they had taken the girl to her destination, as it was nearly time for Heidi to return with our meals.

Once we had finished with our meal, the three of us decided to talk about who would be the one to turn young Isabella. I wasn’t sure how I would feel about anyone else turning her.  
“I will do it.” I offered. Aro and Marcus just smiled.  
“I never had a doubt brother, that you would be Isabella’s sire,” Aro smirked at me. Jane came and let us know that she had taken dinner to the human and that she had made herself busy. Filing of all things. I followed the two of them to where they had placed Isabella. Which so happened to be my office. Jane had been correct Isabella was filing. She was in the process of going through all of the paperwork that I had on my desk. And from the looks of it was nearly finished.   
We all waited for her to take notice of us, so we decided to sit down and just wait. Watching her doing this most simple of tasks that I had procrastinated on, was rather oddly satisfying. We all sat just watching her for about three hours. Marcus tried to get her attention a few times without any luck, as did Aro. I just decided to sit and watch her.   
Once she finally finished her task and finally noticed that we were all sitting there watching her, she stood abruptly, knocking the chair over in the process.

“Your Majesties. I’m sorry I did not hear you enter.” She said, sounding very unsure of herself and looking a little panicked. We all talked for a short while. We were letting her know that we had talked about who was going to be her sire. Then Aro goes and changes things suggesting to her that we could call young Edward Cullen back to be her sire.  
“Oh. Well if that is what you think is best.” Is all Isabella had to say about the matter.  
I do not think so. I could feel my beast coming forward and taking over, letting out an almost feral growl towards my brothers. I picked up my Mate and ran toward the bathroom located in my bedroom. And bit down on her main artery. I was injecting as much of my venom as I could into her system. I had hoped to give her time to adjust to the idea of becoming a vampire. But that was taken away from her. I had decided that for her.   
She stayed silent for the entire three days. Aro came and asked me to go out of the bathroom or to at least let Athenodora bring Isabella some clothes to change into so that she would not need to smell her blood on her clothing. I told her to have her bring the clothes and change I would give my permission for Dora to bathe and change her clothes. I didn’t mind my sister being close at the moment, but something was telling me to be wary of anything that could happen. So I was. I stayed close and kept listening out for anything that could happen. Once I was able to get back to my Mate and listen to my sister leaving my quarters, I was able to breathe more comfortably. I talked to Isabella about the things I would have loved for her to learn about before she was changed when I heard her heart speed up.  
I gingerly moved her to my bed where she would be hopefully more comfortable.

Once I listen to her heartbeat beat it’s last; I watched with bated breath.  
At first, she just lay there, breathing in her surroundings, smiling when she must have found something pleasant before she even opened her eyes.  
She was seeing every single dust particle that was floating around the room.  
As she got up off the bed, I noticed that it was with exaggerated slowness, as if she was forcing herself to be this way.  
“You can move faster if you want too,” I said to her. Seeing her beautiful red eyes look upon me for the first time.  
“Your Majesty. Yes, I am aware. Thank you.” Isabella said as she just stood there looking me over.  
“Are you thirsty?” I asked. I was hoping that she wouldn’t want to follow the bunny diet.  
“Now you mention it, yes, actually I am.” Isabella smiled.  
“How would you like to hunt my dear?” I asked her.  
“Would it be too much to ask to be able to hunt criminals?” Isabella asked shyly. I couldn’t help my smile.  
Asking her to wait but a minute, she nodded, and I went to change into something more casual, so I could teach my new Mate to hunt. Taking her hand, I lead her out of the castle and toward Pisa, where she would be able to have her fill.  
We found a handful of criminals in a particularly seedy area of the town, grabbing one of the men. I showed her how to feed and where to place her teeth, letting her also know that she could not leave him alive, as she was much too young to become a sire herself.  
She just hung her head as if my words hurt her. As I was about to ask if she was alright; she looked up at me and sneered. Before I could discover what was going on, she ran from me.

It took nearly two hours to find her; just when I thought I had, she ran once again. By the time I was able to catch up to her. Isabella was on laying on the ground, curled up, clutching her chest.  
“You’re in pain; I can help if you would let me. I know what it feels like to be in pain like that; please let me help you.” I asked her softly.  
“Please,” Isabella said I could hardly hear her; she was so quiet. I walked up to her and picked her up, before sitting and placing her on my lap.   
“The pain you are feeling is from a pull; it feels like your heart is getting pulled out of your chest, it’s gone now though isn’t it?” I asked her as I ran my fingers through her hair. I felt her nod.   
“Do you understand why that is?” I asked. She never answered me.  
“It is because of the pull towards one’s Mate. I never got the chance to tell you, my dear. I am your Mate. I have been feeling the pull towards you for a while now; I figured that it was you when the pain of the pull left when you walked in the throne room. Now, how about we get you well feed and back home so that we can talk and get you settled down.” I asked her. I hoped that it would have an acceptable response, but she just broke down crying—dry sobbing into my chest.  
I picked her up and made for home. Ready to find out what has upset my Mate so much.  
As I made my way into my quarters with my Mate in my arms, still very upset. Aro came and asked to see me when I had a moment. Isabella asked it if it was okay if she went to shower and get cleaned up, showing her into the bathroom I turned on the shower for her and let her know just to leave it going. I would come and turn it off once Isabella had finished, showing her where the towels were so that she could get one once she was finished. As well as where some clothes were that she could change into before I went to see what it was that my brother wanted.

“Caius, I wanted to talk to you about Isabella, you will need to gentle with her, there are things from her human life that she will morn, young Edward Cullen made the mistake of using this particular item against her when they broke up. If you can get her to tell you, that would be better; I was informed that Major Whitlock is on his way here with Captain and Lieutenant, they have requested to came and be of assistance you with your Mate. It seems that the Captain knew her significance already.” Aro said to me; this had me somewhat confounded. What could it be that would cause my Mate such sadness at such a tender age? I went to my office and picked my laptop before returning to my bedroom and waited to hear Isabella exit the shower. While waiting, I searched up anything that I could find about my Mate. I would, of course, wait for her to tell me, but I wanted to be prepared.  
What I found had me wanting to leave and find her ex and make sure that he would never be seen again.  
“You know, don’t you?” I looked up and saw Isabella standing in front of me.  
“What is it that you think I know?” I asked, attempting to smile at her.  
“Not many have that look on their face unless they have found out what happened. I’ve seen it before. So why don’t you tell me what you know? I’ll try and fill you in on the rest.” Isabella said, and she sat in front of me, for the first time I noticed that she had dressed and the shower already off.  
“I’m used to being gentle around things. I figured it out.” Isabella said to me. I just nodded.  
“Aro let me know that you would be in mourning, but not the why, he also told me the Major and his Captain and Lieutenant are on their way to help you. I’m sorry, but I wanted to be prepared for when you told me what has you saddened.” I said to her. 

“It’s okay. I don’t know who that is sorry. But as you found out, my ex-boyfriend raped me, what the report didn’t say, was that it resulted in pregnancy, I have a three-year-old daughter. My mother; who meant to be helping me look after her; decided to ship me off to Forks to live with my father. Leave my daughter with her. After a while, I went to a baseball game with the Cullen’s; and that ended up with me getting placed in the hospital; my mom came and told me that she didn’t think that I gave a damn about my daughter. Not long after that, on my birthday, which happens to be my daughter’s birthday as well, I got adoption papers from my mother, she had sited that I was an unfit mother who had abandoned my daughter and was not providing for her.” Isabella told me. I couldn’t believe it; she was already a mother; at such a young age, the only thing that went through my mind at that moment was that I wanted to meet her.  
“Did you have any photographs on you of her when you arrived here?” I asked her. She smiled seconds before a look of panic crossed her face as she patted herself down.  
“If you’re looking for your belongings they are right here,” I said to her as I grabbed her purse off my nightstand, the smile that I received made that moment. I hoped to have many more.  
She opened her purse slowly, trying to be a gentle as could be before she turned it around and showed me a picture of a beautiful little girl in her arms.

“This is Olivia Cassandra Swan. I never gave her father’s surname, when I told him that I was pregnant, I ended up back in the hospital, he beat me in an attempt to get me to miscarry. It didn’t work, and he ended up in jail. Dead six months later. He was stabbed while in prison, he was celebrating what he had done to me. When you told me, what you did about not wanting to be a sire at my age, I didn’t expect to be so hurt by it; I got to thinking about what you would think if you knew I was already a mom. But I guess it doesn’t matter now anyway.” Isabella said to me as she got up from the bed. I grabbed her and once again just held her.  
“I would love to meet her. If it were possible, I would have loved to have raised her with you.” I told her quietly.  
“Thank you,” Isabella replied, wrapping her arms around my waist.   
We talked for hours after that, until a knock on my door interrupted us. I got up and opened the door, on the other side was a woman I had never met. Before I could ask her name, she was on the ground, and Isabella was growling from behind me. I wasn’t exactly sure what was going on.  
“Hey Bella, Calm down darlin’ Aro told us we could come and say hi to you, this is Charlotte, behind me is Peter, he’s just going to stay out of your sight for a second, do you remember me darlin’?” Major Whitlock asked as he came around the corner so that she would see him.   
“Jasper? Hi, what are you doing here? Who are they exactly? And why is that woman, getting friendly?” Isabella sneered as she grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her. She was seeing this woman as a threat. I just raised my eyebrows at her actions. Both the Major and I smirked, both of us knew what she was doing.  
“Darlin’, this is my sister, Charlotte, she is Peter’s Mate and wife, she’s not interested in your Mate darlin’ she was just excited about meetin’ ya. That all. Can you put her down?” Major Whitlock asked Isabella.   
“I don’t know how.” She said, starting to panic a little.  
“I think now’s the time, Major,” I heard another male say. I could only assume that it was the Captain. The Major just looked behind him, asking to give Bella a chance to do this on her own.

Isabella tried to release the woman, Charlotte, instead, Isabella nearly crushed the woman.  
“Fine Pete, can’t seem to get through to her anyways.” the major said looking a little disgruntled. The Major got given a phone then, placing the caller on speaker.  
“Hey there, Mrs Dwyer? Its Jasper Hale here, I met you a couple of days ago. How’s everything going?” the Major said into the device.  
“Hi there, yeah everything is great. Were your brother and sister able to home safely?” The woman, on the other end, asked.  
“Yeah they did, they wanted to thank you so much they have never been happier. But I just had to ask, why was the Chief not to know about the transaction?” the Major asked, asking if we could make our way into my office. I just nodded. In Isabella’s confusion, she had let the woman down from her place on the wall.

“Do you think to tell a cop that you sold his granddaughter would have gone down well?” The woman asked. I looked over at Isabella Just as she ran out the door. As I went to take off after her, the Mayor stood in front of me.  
“Fair enough, alright Mrs Dwyer, you have a relaxing holiday in Mexico. Bye.” the Major hung up before the woman could speed.  
“Just listen. Please.” the Major said. I did as I walked out the door.  
There stood my Mate, staring at who I could only assume to be the Captain who was holding a babe — Isabella’s.  
“She is not your child, put her down and step back,” Isabella growled. She was drawing the attention of my brothers as well as their Mates.  
I heard my sisters gasp when they saw the child is the Captains arms.  
“Do it, Pete.” The woman Charlotte said with a smile.  
As he placed the child down Isabella crouched and extended her arms, but never once had she taken her eyes off the Captain. The child instantly ran to Isabella and started crying.  
The Captain backed up with palms raised, as Isabella backed up towards me, slowly.  
When I was in front of Isabella; She slammed the bedroom and office doors. She was barricading herself in the room.  
“Brother, what is going on?” Aro asked me.  
“I suggest you talk with the Major, I need to be with my Mate right now,” I said as I announced myself as I opened the door.

Isabella was sitting on my bed playing with the child.  
“Isabella, would you care to introduce me to this beauty?” I asked,  
“Why do you call me that? I would prefer Bella if that’s okay. And this is Olivia, my daughter. I want them killed. They brought my baby. I want them killed. I want Renee and Phil killed too for selling her so that they could go on holiday.” Isabella said. I considered it.  
“Okay, how about Isa instead? We should talk to the Major first, discover what is going on before we go and kill anyone. Not that I would not do so for you. It’s just I think there is more to this than what we know. Would this be acceptable?” I asked her. She looked down at the child and nodded  
“Did you mean what you said?” Isa asked softly. “Yes. if you will let me.” I replied, stepped a little closer.  
“Then meet your daughter, Olivia. Livi meet your new daddy.” Isa smiled at both of us. I grabbed both of them, holding them as tight as I dear.  
“Well, we should probably introduce her to her Aunts and Uncles. What do you think?” I asked. Isa just nodded.  
I could hear them all still in my office. I let Isa know this. She was still slightly angry that someone dared purchase her daughter, but I hoped that she would be willing to listen.  
I couldn’t blame her for her anger. She handed me my Olivia, saying that she wanted to have her hands free in case she needed to kill anyone. I just rolled my eyes, not that I doubted that she would if need be, I just didn’t think she would if we heard the full story. Before I opened the door, she grabs my face and kisses me — our first kiss. Not even a full second later, I heard laughter coming from my office. I just looked down at my Mate, pulling her to me and kissing her, before she pulled away from me, saying that we needed to find out why the vampires in the next room shouldn’t get burned in our fireplace.

“Alright then, let get everything sorted then shall we,” I said, attempting to remove the smile that had plastered on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

Bella told Rose, Esme, and me what had happened. I was furious at the woman that had meant to be a mother to this beautiful soul. She had been through so much. Bella had a daughter of her own. Just for her mom, to take everything away from Bella like that was cruel.   
Bella’s mom told her that she was an unfit mother herself after telling her to come and live with her father, without her child. What kind of person is this woman? Rose had thought that Bella was cheating on our golden boy. The only cheating happening was from Edward with my darlin’ wife. Who thought I had no idea? Kind of hard to not know something when you come back smelling like sex and your brother. I was just happy that I never agreed to give her my actual name, besides she never wanted the name Whitlock, she wanted to keep the name Cullen, or before we meet up with the Cullen’s, she wanted to retain her name of Brandon.   
I had no worries about that.  
Once we went back downstairs, shit hit the fan, Edward packed a tantrum worthy of a toddler, because I, along with Rose and Esme had been comforting his girlfriend because he couldn’t tell from looking at her that she was upset and didn’t even want to be here. The idiot threw her into the back wall with all the glass plates, and that ended up cutting her up. Everybody’s bloodlust hit the roof, and I got slammed with it all at once. But according to the dynamic duo, it was all my fault and proof that Bella shouldn’t have gotten brought into the supernatural world. Edward then seemed to fly off the handle when he learned that Bella had a child, and she got raped. He no longer wanted her. She was no longer pure. So he broke up with her; in a rather cruel way if you ask me. He didn’t even know that I was there when he broke up with her. I got a message from Peter, my brother, that I needed to follow the idiot. I was glad that I did. He came home, trying to tell everyone that Bella was horrified with everyone, and didn’t want to have anything to do with any of us any longer. I proved him to be a liar. Using a side of my gift that none of them knew that I had. I forced him to tell them the truth. None of them knew who I was; none of them knew about what I had done. Alice knew I had been in the southern wars, but that was all. If she had known that I was the Major, the God of War himself, she would have run for miles before she even knew me; they all would have. We all packed up and left for Ithaca New York. I hated being in the north. Maybe it was just because of my southern roots. I don’t know, but most Northerners we uptight. 

I texted Peter and asked what he knew about the little human I was starting to see as a sister, and he let me know that her mother only wanted her out of the way so she could sell Bella’s baby. Bella’s mother and husband ran an underground baby-selling ring, getting top dollar for ‘Custom Kids’ considering I had just fed when I learned this, had me bringing up the blood that I just consumed.   
“Major, Char and I think we had it sorted though, Little bit is going to meet her Mate around the time that her mother is going to place the child up for sale. Lil’ bit is going to be angry and beyond hurt and Char and I will get the brunt of it; we talk and are fine with it, we are going to pose as buyers and buy her baby, pick you up on the way to pick up the baby and then we are all going to take little Olivia to her mama. Are you with us?” Peter asked me. Hell, yes, I was. We said our goodbyes, and they got started on the long road they had in front of them.  
I went back to the Cullen house and got confronted by the dynamic duo.  
“Jazzy, what have you done? I can’t see anything anymore?” Alice pouted. I just rolled my eyes and proceeded to walk into the house.  
“Why are you blocking your thoughts from me, Jasper?” Edward complained.  
Like seeing someone’s thoughts, every second was his God-given right.  
“You don’t need to know what I am thinking every moment, Edward. I’m not the one worried about anything! I smirked at him.  
“You are if you are blocking your thoughts,” Eddie said, trying to goad me.  
Peter text me then telling me to go for it, let them know, only two would be okay with it.  
I just laughed and went to pack my bags. It was time to get a message to Jenks, letting him know to remove Alice from all of my accounts as well as to start divorce proceedings.  
Bags packed, the moron twins were imitating toddlers, and I just sat waiting. Before the other four could make it home, Alice had a vision that caused the duo to leave immediately. I didn’t give a damn.  
Nearly twenty-four hours later, the five of us were sitting around, playing cards, and talking when the house phone rang.  
“Hello, Dr. Cullen speaking,” Carlisle answered cautiously.  
“Cullen, I’m calling to inform you that your children are on their way back to you from visiting us here in Volterra. It was such a lovely visit. They even left the human they brought with them here for us. Oh, by the way, she asked me to pass on a message to your lovely wife Esme, daughter Rosalie and Major Whitlock, are they available?” King Caius asked, Carlisle’s instant fear-driven panic nearly had me on my knees. He didn’t know who I was, after all.  
“Caius. Yes. Yes, they are here in the lounge with me.” I could tell Carlisle thought he was lying when he answered our King.  
“Good. The young human asked me to tell the three of you - thank you, you showed her that people are not all the same, and your understanding meant the world to her.’ anyway, as I said, your children are on their way back to you now. Your firstborn came to us, asking for death. Your daughter brought the human, dearly thinking she would be able to change the idiot’s mind. We offered her a place with our guard, and she accepted. The change will be imminent if any of your children come here looking for death again. After letting us know that you have allowed a human knowledge of our existence and not followed the letter of the law, then you, as a Coven leader, will be held accountable for the actions of your wards. Am I making myself evident to you, Carlisle?” King Caius asked him  
“Yes, Caius. I understand fully. Thank you for spearing them and sending them home to us.” Carlisle said foolishly.  
“Your Majesty. I’m sorry to interrupt, but if you would be able to let Bella know she will always have the support of the Whitlock’s if she would ever need it. Even if just to talk to a friend.” I asked as I got blasted with shock from everyone in the room.  
“I will pass that along for you, Major.” King Caius said before hanging up the phone.  
“Bro, you don’t imitate the God of War, he will come and rip you to pieces, just for looking at him. and Why did a King just call you Major, I know Alice has complained about you being in southern Wars and all that, but do you know Why?” Emmett asked me. Carlisle and Esme were looking wary.  
“EM, calm down, man, how about we talk when Alice and Edward get back. No doubt, they will want to talk about why they went to Volterra of all places.” I laughed.  
A few hours later, I got a message from Pete that he had been in contact with Bella’s mother, and the purchase was going ahead. They just needed me there to make things go smoothly. I was also to drop a hint to Bella’s father about his ex-wife’s hustle as it was highly illegal after all.  
Another twenty hours later Alice and Edward come through the front door, as soon as Carlisle sees them, he lets them have it, he finally understood the repercussions if the duo got away with any more of their shit.  
Several times the two of them were going to get up and leave. Several times I forced them to stay seated.  
“It’s bad enough that Caius is under the impression that Major Whitlock is living with us. Jasper had to impersonate the major. What do you have to say for yourselves?” Carlisle shouted at them.  
“Alice had a vision of Bella’s death. I didn’t want to be in a world where she didn’t exist.” Edward said, I just rolled my eyes.  
“I went and got Bella; I knew that she would be the only one that could convince Edward that she wasn’t dead. She ended up staying in Volterra anyway. Stupid girl.” Alice sneered.  
“Caius is a fool if he believes the Major is here anyway. And from what I have seen, he shouldn’t even be in power. He’s an idiot.” Edward scoffed at the most feared King.  
“No Edward, you’re the idiot. I should just kill you now.” I heard the Major say. I had felt his take over as the idiot had been talking.

MPOV

The child was downright disrespectful, and I had enough. Jasper was also getting sick of the two of them.  
But disrespecting one of our Kings was the last straw.  
Many say that I am a law unto myself, but they are wrong. I still follow the law of the Volturi. They are our rulers, after all.  
“No Edward, you’re the idiot. I should just kill you now.” I said. Esme turned to scold me and gasped. They all did. The difference between Jasper and I was like night and day. He was the Civilian; I was the Soldier, his eyes were gold mine were pure black, not even a hint of white, anywhere.  
“You’re the one that needs schooling in how to be a Vampire. I would kill you both, just for idiocy, as well as kill you both for your lack of respect for the other members of your coven. Now, what is the real reason you both went to our leaders?” I sneered. I had slowly made my way over to them until I was directly in front of the sniveling idiots.  
“She was going to get in our way. Alice and I were planning on taking over the Volturi.” Edward said. I knew that my Captain is getting closer to the property. I didn’t want to hear anymore. Tearing them to prices after getting all the information I needed from them, I called my Captains to dispose of the two traitors.  
“Were any of you aware of what they were doing? ‘I asked.  
“No, Sir.” Emmett and Rosalie said in union. Carlisle and Esme just shook their heads, too scared to say a word.   
It was then I saw Emmett stick up his hand as they did in school. I wondered about that one.  
The Captain came back in and started laughing.  
“Emmett, no need to put your hand up. Anyway, Major, the idiots are dealt with; We got a baby to deliver, you ready? The Lieutenant has sent in an anonymous tip to the Forks PD that about the goings-on. They will get arrested just after we pick up Little bit’s baby.” the Captain informed me. I just looked at the big lug expectantly.  
“So, are you the Major of legend?” Emmett asks, and directly after was reprimanded by Esme for talking to me.  
“Emmett, stop. You can’t ask things like that.” Esme whispered to him.  
“Why is it that he can’t ask? Has Jasper given you a reason to fear us? Have I hurt you in any way in the last fifty years I have lived with you all?” I asked the woman. She didn’t answer me.   
“No, you haven’t, you have treated us with nothing but kindness and respect, tolerance for some,” Rosalie spoke up, smiling at me. I always did like that one.  
“Thank you, Ma’am.” I smiled at her.  
“Hear that, babe. The Major called you Ma’am.” Emmett then squealed. I just shook my head and laughed, Rosalie, with me.  
“Em, it’s essentially just Jasper, the same man that we have known for decades,” Rosalie said to her Mate.

JPOV

I had decided that it would be best to bring Carlisle and Esme along with us for the Kings to deal with; I agreed with the Major when he thought that they needed to receive a re-education on what it meant to be a vampire. It was clear that they didn’t like what they were, and they needed to learn to; and fast. They couldn’t go around pretending to be human, that’s where mistakes like Edward happen. As we all made it to Jacksonville, Peter called Bella’s mother and set up a meeting for the payment and delivery of the child. Once Renee and Phil had their money, they near enough shoved Bella’s daughter into my arms, and they both took off back into the house, not realizing that we could hear everything that they were saying. They had paid Bella’s ex to rape her, making sure that she would be getting pregnant so that they could sell the child. They had planned this all along. People say that I’m heartless, people like this make what I had done, child’s play. People like them make me sick. I had to hold Rose back from going in and ripping them apart. As hard as it was, considering I wanted to do the same thing to the couple. They never loved Bella; she was just a paycheck to them. Peter had sorted out a passport for the little tyke before he even met up with me in Forks. At least we could leave the country right away and take the little girl back to her mamma.   
“Olivia hey, we are going to take to your new home and your mommy, how does that sound?” Rose said to the little girl. She was unbelievably maternal that one. Olivia nodded before clinging tightly onto Rose, Esme tried to get a cuddle, but the little girl didn’t seem to like her very much.

We landed eighteen hours later at Pisa International Airport; Rose insisted on doing a little shopping for the little girl. I didn’t see the harm when she said a little shopping though she meant it. She only got the little girl a winter coat and gloves to keep her warm and some winter trousers to keep her legs warm also, before we were running towards Volterra. I had rung Aro while Rose was shopping, to let him know that I was on my way, he seemed somewhat surprised that I would want to help out with a newborn considering my history. I just told him that this one was special.

Once we arrived, we were all taken to see Aro right away, as soon as all of the guards saw Peter, Charlotte and I; they all went on the defensive. I didn’t bother with attempting to calm them.  
“Major Whitlock, thank you for letting us know that you were on your way. And with guests.” Aro said, greeting me. I held out my hand voluntarily for him to read, I had nothing to hide, he gingerly took my hand after thanking me for the opportunity. He growled just before dropping my hand.  
“I’m sorry that you had to witness that Major, but thank you for bringing my... Thank you for bringing Bella’s daughter back to her.” Aro said to me.  
Peter just laughed.  
“Its fine Aro, we know that the little tyke is about to be your niece, if not already so.” Peter laughed again, shocking Emmett and Rosalie. Char just slapped him over the head and told him to stop being an idiot all his undead life. That got a laugh out of the guards.  
“Is it possible to see Bella when she has fed?” I asked our leaders.  
“She had fed already, Caius himself took her to do so. I’m sure that Carlisle remembers the way, after all, he used to frequent that particular hall often.” aro said with a smirk.   
“Well damn, daddy C got his freak on battin’ for the other team, huh? Can’t blame him, if I didn’t have my little lady here, I know I would have as well. That man oozes sex. Bella’s going to be one lucky woman.” Peter said. Unable to keep his mouth shut. I apologized for my brother’s lack of filter, before following Carlisle out of the throne room. I listened to Char give him a right telling off. It wasn’t long before I told the two of them to shut up. Peter now had a hold of little Olivia, and Char was going to be the one to knock on the door. We had all talked while we were on the plane. Emmett and Rosalie were going to be staying in the background and out of sight. While Peter, Char, and I took the brunt on this one. Carlisle and Esme were also going to be staying out of sight. We talked about details. Even calling Renee asking her; Why she didn’t want Charlie to know about this, in front of Bella so that she could hear it from her mother.  
Char knocked on the door that Carlisle indicated as belonging to King Caius and waited, not that it was for long.  
Before King Caius could say anything, Char was pinned to the wall across from the door, sitting firmly on her backside. Bella growled possessively from behind our King.  
“Hey Bella, calm down darlin’ Aro told us we could come to say hi to you, this is Charlotte, behind me is Peter, he’s just going to stay out of your sight for a second, do you remember me darlin?” I asked as I walked around the corner so she could see me.  
“Jasper? Hi, what are you doing here? Who are they exactly? And why is that woman getting friendly?” Bella asked with a sneer in her tone as she grabbed our King and pulled him behind her.  
She saw Char as a threat to her Mate. I saw the smirk on my King’s face, and I could feel my take place. I knew what she was doing.  
“Darlin’ this is my sister, Charlotte, she is Peter’s Mate and wife, she’s not interested in your Mate darlin’ she was just excited about meetin’ ya. That all. Can you put her down?” I asked Bella. I could feel the panic building in her when She realized she couldn’t put Char down. Bella told me that she didn’t know how Pete told me it was time. Bella tried letting Char go but instead nearly crushed her.  
Taking the phone off, Pete, when I couldn’t get through to Bella, I dialed her mother’s phone number. It didn’t take long for the woman to answer.  
As I talked to her mother, I felt Bella’s anger rising; she realized what we all now knew, that she was just a paycheck.  
Once I hung up, Peter came to stand next to me, holding Bella’s daughter. I tried to ask her to listen to no avail.  
“She is not your child, put her down, and step back,” Bella growled. She had drawn the attention of the other two kings and two women also.  
The women gasped; I could only assume it was when they saw the baby.  
Pete put Olivia down slowly, as soon as her little feet hit the floor, she was running towards Bella and crying for her mamma. Picking her up, Bella backed up, seeing us all as threats then,  
King Caius had told Aro to talk to the Major when asked what was going on. Instead, he looked at us all and motioned for us to go and sit in his brother’s office. Where we would wait and talk. We needed to wait for Bella to calm down, having her Mate next to her and her daughter by her side should help her.  
A couple of hours later, we all heard them coming closer to the door.  
I also felt his surprise as well as Bella’s lust. So I could only assume that she laid one on our dear thing. I just laughed.  
It was Bella who opened the door into the office, the look our thing’s face was priceless. I’m sure that if he were human, he would still have puckered up lips.  
“Hi there, Jasper, how are you? Charlotte, sorry about before. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie. I didn’t think I would see any of you again. Where are Edward and Alice?” Bella asked.  
“Eddie and Malice are dead; they were planning on taking over the Volturi. Hi, sug, nice to meet ya, finally.” Peter said he really couldn’t keep his mouth shut.


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

I was utterly shocked; she kissed me. I heard someone talking in my office before I got pulled along.  
“It’s ok, man, she tends to do that, doesn’t she? Shock the shit out of you. I mean,” I got asked. I seemed just to nod. Seconds later, I found myself sitting in my office chair. With my new daughter on my lap. Who was currently pulling my hair? She attempted to use it as a chew toy.   
“So Bella, how are you doing this, how are you so calm, for a newborn, it is unheard of.” The Major asked my beautiful Mate.  
“I don’t know; this is just how I am. I guess I’m sorry.” Isabella said, it almost sounded like she was asking to be apologetic.  
“There is no need to sound sorry for being who you are, dear one,” Aro told Isabella.  
“Thanks.” She said, smiling shyly. It was then that Olivia started to become restless, not long after that, she fell asleep there in my arms. I couldn’t help the smile I felt on my lips when I looked down at the child sleeping soundly. 

I had no idea when it happened, but everyone left my office, and it was just Isabella, and I left in here.  
“If I didn’t know better, I would say that you are enjoying every second of having her sleeping in your arms,” Isabella said to me, below human hearing.  
“Don’t let anyone know. It might ruin my reputation. Having people know that I actually can care about something other than killing.” I smiled at my Mate.  
“We are going to need to put her to bed. She is just human, and cannot get held all night. She’ll get sick.” Isabella said to me. As much as I despised the idea right now of giving up my hold of this little girl, I knew my Mate was correct.  
“Besides, we don’t want her to get too used to it. She will end up expecting it. it’s bad enough that we will have to hide her away for the next thirteen or so years, just because she is human.” Isabella said to me as she took Olivia from out of my arms. I followed her back into our room, where I saw a tiny bed had gotten placed where my bookshelf had been.   
“I’m sorry I told them it was ok to place her bed there; I didn’t know where else to have it put,” Isabella said to me as she placed our daughter in the bed.

BPOV

I was struggling with what I knew I should be feeling. I should be glad that I have my daughter back in my arms and back with me, I should be delighted that I have someone that will stand by my side and who wants to raise her with me. I was struggling with the fact that my mother had sold my daughter to a stranger, for what purpose? If she didn’t want to raise Olivia, then why not just give her back to me, or even let Charlie know, and I was sure that he would have been happy to help me raise her. I wanted to go and find out what exactly was wrong with the woman, I knew that it more than likely was not anything to do with me, but it felt like I just got used as a paycheck for her, I wanted answers. Caius had left to talk with his brothers about something. So I left Olivia in our bedroom, sleeping and going into Caius’ office to call Renee.  
“Hello.” She answered after the sixth ring. She sounded like she had been crying.  
“Hello, mother. How are you?” I asked her.  
“Bella?” she whispered.  
“Yes, it’s Bella. I rang because I have a few questions for you, Renee.” I said as I attempted to keep my composure.  
“Anything. How are you calling? Your dead?” she asked me. Maybe I could use this.  
“They have phones in hell, Renee, why did you sell Olivia to those people?” I asked her.  
“I wanted the money; you had gone to live with Charlie, so I wasn’t getting paid for you anymore. Please, Bella, forgive me.” Renee said as she started to sob.  
“She was your granddaughter Renee. How could you! She did nothing but love you, trust you!” I was shouting down the phone line now. I could believe her.  
“I had no choice. I owed so much money. I had to Bella. I had too. You were alright with this the first time, don’t you remember, baby? I couldn’t have any more kids, and you wanted to help mommy.” Renee said. I couldn’t believe her.   
“Did Phil know about this?” I asked her.  
“It was his idea, baby,” Renee said.  
“No matter where you try and hide, no matter how far you try and run, I will find you both, I will kill you,” I told her before I hung up. I called for Jane and Rosalie. When they arrived, I asked them to watch Olivia while I went to find my Mate; they agreed.  
Once I found him, he and his brothers were in the middle of sentencing a poor soul. I waited until they finished.  
“Isabella, how are you, my dear?” Aro asked me.   
“Who is your best tracker?” I asked. I was still seething from the phone call I made.  
“That would be Demetri,” Aro said before he could get another word out, I told him to call him. Aro nodded to someone. Before I could blink, a man came and stood before me.  
“How does your gift work? Can you track anyone on the planet? Even without meeting them?” I asked the man in front of me.  
“Yes, I pick up on the tenner of a mind, I do not need to have met the person or Vampire for me to be able to rack them.” He answered me.  
“Good. Aro, can I send him out to pick up someone? Please.” I asked. He just nodded to Demetri.   
“Who is the being Miss,” Demetri asked me.  
“These two, as fast as possible. But alive.” I told him as I showed him a photo of Renee and Phil. I wrote their names on the back of the picture I had handed him. I had printed it out while I was talking to her.  
“Take whoever you need to. But do it fast, the couple could be running.” I told him. He seemed to wait for some sort of dismissal before he left the room. So I just waved my hand, and he was gone.   
“Isabella? Is everything alright?” Aro asked me, as I watched Caius stand from his throne and come towards me. I shook my head and walked out with no idea how to take on board the information that I had just received. I had been a paycheck. Nothing more. And now I find out that I could have another child out there. I have no memory of it. Caius came and found me, and I told him what happened. I told him that I had another child out there that I had no recollection. He took my hand and led me to see Aro and Marcus. Caius told me I would need to let them know that they could help us in finding out the truth of the matter then finding the child if need be. I cried, I just felt so helpless, felt used. How could I not know that I had another child?  
Once we got back to the throne room, Caius just held out his hand for Aro to take, letting him read the memory, before telling Marcus what had transpired. I just staged in my Mate’s arms. I felt so weak.  
“Worry not sister, and I will get to the bottom of this and find out what happened to the child,” Aro said. I could see Marcus nodding in agreement.  
“Thank you, Aro. Thank you also for letting me use your tracker.” I said to him, hugging the man that I was coming to see as a brother.  
“You are welcome, sister.” He said to me. I walked out and made my way back to my daughter.

CPOV

I was furious. I couldn’t believe what that woman had put my Mate through. Isabella could have another child out there somewhere.   
I could have another daughter.   
I could have a son out there somewhere.  
“Do you know who it was that she sent Demetri after?” Aro asked me.   
“No, but I hope that it is that worthless pair of blood bags,” I told him.  
“Demetri, who have you taken with you on your Queen’s task?” I head, Marcus ask.  
“I have Felix and Alec with me, Master,” Demetri said down the line.   
“Good, take care, this matter is highly sensitive. Do not talk to anyone outside Isabella herself, your Masters and your group, understood?” Marcus told him. Demetri confirmed his understanding before Marcus hung up his phone.  
“With how emotional our sister is, it could only lead to the conclusion that she had sent our guard to bring in her mother and step-father. I thought it imperative that Demetri and co not to speak of this to anyone at all.” Marcus said to Aro and me. 

I left my brothers after we had finished holding court for the day and went to my Mate and daughter. I knew of no other cases that required our attention at this time. So I had been able to spend it freely, getting to know my new daughter.   
“You know, you’re a great dad, you know. Thank you for accepting her.” Isabella said to me. It had been two days since she had sent our guards out in search of who I had discovered was her mother and step-father. I just smiled at her and kept on playing with Olivia on the floor of our room.  
“I have no idea what I’m doing. But when I see that smile. Somehow everything seems worth it all. Thank you, my darling, for giving me a daughter.” I told her as I got up and went to kiss my Mate. Isabella just giggled as I peppered her face with kisses.  
We spent two days in blissful seclusion, the days entertaining my little Olivia. Nights in sinful pleasure with my Izzy. Listening to her moan and scream my name, just as much as I cried hers. And all at an octave that our daughter was not able to hear.   
On the third day, our bliss ruined. A knock on our door from our daughter’s nanny, Rosalie, let us know that the guards had returned. She had in hand food for our daughter’s lunch. She seems to be able to get it passed a lot of the guards without worry. It seemed she had a gift for hiding scents; this came in handy while looking after our little Oli. We said our goodbyes to them both and made our way towards the throne room.  
“Ah, brother, I was just about to call for you. It seems that Demetri, Felix, and Alec had been sent to retrieve these two.” Aro said, he seemed to love playing his little role of crazy. I took my seat, noticing when our Mates came in and stood behind us. I had talked with Isabella about what could happen here when the couple finally got brought before us. I had asked her if she had thought it was the best idea that she was in the throne room, I had asked her if she thought it better to spend the time with our daughter, and let us take care of this for her. Letting her know that Marcus, Aro, and I would get justice for her. She wanted to see her “egg donor” squirm.   
“Let’s get on with it, shall we. I have other things I would like to get back too.” I told him, making sure that the couple heard what I had to say.   
“Why are we here? Let go of me!” The woman shouted. Her voice sounded like it could shatter glass, then turn it back to sand. And I said as much to my brothers.  
“She has always been that way,” Isabella said under her breath. I heard Marcus’ Didyme and Aro’s Sulpicia make their way towards my Isabella; this we had also discussed.   
“Why are we here? Who are you, people?” The woman asked when she was forced to her knees with her husband by her side.  
“Renee, calm down. I’ll sort this. It’s probably Charlie’s doing.” The man said to her. Whispering, thinking that we could not hear him. We all saw her nodding, accepting what he said. 

“Demetri, thank you for bringing these two before us. I know that your Queen is exceptionally grateful for this.” Aro said to our tracker. I watched as Demetri held out his hand to Aro, letting him see what they had endured in the process of recovering these two.  
“Thank you, Demetri. You may leave and find your Mate. I know she is anxious to see you again.” Aro said, I just rolled my eyes.   
My sister was insufferable. At least she is no longer my problem. Dora was now Demetri’s problem.   
“Welcome to Volterra. I am Aro, and these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius. We are so happy that you both could join us today. We have heard much about the both of you.” Aro told them, starting to walk towards the two of them.  
“We don’t know what it is that you have heard, but we have done nothing wrong. I demand to know why we are here.” The man demanded. I just laughed.  
“You demand? You have no right to demand anything after what you have done. You, who had your daughter, your step-daughter raped, the same young girl, who had trusted you both, trusted you to look after her. Who you made sure got pregnant. Not once, but twice. Then shipped her off after she had her second child, and you sold her child! You both should die where you kneel.” I yelled at them both. I found myself standing directly in front of them both.   
“Brother. Please Calm.” Marcus and Aro both said to me. I grabbed Aro’s hand, which laid on my shoulder.  
‘Finish this. I don’t want Isabella to be around these two for any longer than necessary.’ I watched as he nodded his head in answer. I went back to my throne, felt my Mate’s hand as she placed it on my shoulder, helping me calm down instantly.  
“How did you know about that? Did that little bitch come and blab out lies, did she? We guess what, nothing of the sort happened. She’s a drama queen.” The male proceeded to tell us. I could see the anger falling over Aro’s face. The three of us all felt the same way when it came to how a woman got treated. We may be ancient. But we all held women in high esteem. They were the bringers of life. To be loved and adored, respected, to treat a woman like these two had. There was no redemption for them at all.  
“Well then, I do apologize for bringing you to Italy for such a falsehood,” Aro told the man. Aro extended his hand to them both. He was holding on a little longer than he should. Reading them and helping them stand.  
“You see, we are Kings, our Queens standing by our sides, always. Never do you hurt one of our Queens. And you both have — three pregnancies you have forced your daughter to endure — all before the young age of fifteen. Neither of you deserves to live for what you have put that young girl through. I know for a fact that she is in a much better place now. She is loved, she is adored by many. And if she were here today, I would gladly help her kill both of you, but I will be leaving that for her King. Caius.” Aro called me. Standing, I looked back at my Isabella. She nodded.  
“Kill them, but please do not take their blood into you,” Isabella said quietly. I nodded before stalking towards the two.  
“What! What are you talking about? How did you know about that? You can’t kill us. We have a family. Please.” The woman begged. We all ignored her. I heard her gasp, saw her grabbing the arm of her husband. Seeing their eyes widen, I knew then that Isabella had taken down the hood of her robe so that these two could see that she knew what they had done, knew what they had done, and was not going to help them, was not going to save them. I indicated for two guard members to hold them before I slowly reached into their chests and slowly ripped out their hearts. Making sure that they felt each rib break, each tendon tear as I pulled their hearts out. I was dumping the useless organs on the floor. I turned and looked at my Mate, making sure that she was alright with what I had just done. She gave me a small smile before asking to be excused. She then ran out the door that leads towards our living quarters.  
“Clean this up. Make sure that not a single soul takes their blood. Burn the bodies.” I instructed before I followed Isabella. I was thanking my brothers before leaving.

Wiping the blood from my hands on my robes, making sure that there was not a single drop left on my skin, as I made my way towards my Mate. Seeing a lower guard, I took off my robe and told them to burn it if they wanted to keep existing. I made my way then to my Mate, to see if she was alright.   
I heard her crying as I followed her delightful scent to the gardens. I was seeing her sitting on the grass. I walked up behind her and sat down, pulling her into my chest and let her cry. I was praying that she didn’t hate me for just killing her mother and step-father. Once she calmed down, I begged for her forgiveness.  
“Please believe me, please forgive me for killing them for you. Please, Isabella.” I whisper to her.  
“There is nothing to forgive. I wanted Renee and Phil dead, my love, I’m sorry that you had to do that for me, but I am thankful for it. I wanted them to see my face before they died. Caius, I don’t hate you, I love you. I forgive you. I believe you.” she said, turning around and sitting in my lap. Her legs wrapped around my waist.  
“I swear I will talk to Aro and find out where our children are; I will try and get them back for you. if that is what you want me to do.” I told her as I placed my forehead against hers.  
We heard a voice clear behind us. I growled at whoever it was.   
“Master, Mistress. We already found the location of the children; we all thought you might want to know, so we retrieved all the information on all the children that they sold.” I heard Demetri tell us, he came into my view and handed me a file before bowing and leaving. Isabella thanked him profusely. Opening the file after I turned Isabella around in my lap so that we could both read the data together.  
Inside we found locations to grave markings; we found a report that informed us of how the children died. Isabella dropped the file and ran to the wall, vomiting up the blood that she had before the humans got brought before us. The human’s I had just killed, had Isabella’s two son’s killed. Getting up I walked over to Isabella, pulling her into me, trying to comfort her, I picked her up, and once again sat on the grass. I kept telling her that I was sorry. Picking her up, I made our way towards our bedroom; I saw Rosalie leaving with Olivia, letting me know that she thought I might want to have some alone time with Bella before she saw the state of my Mate.   
I could tell that she wanted to ask what had happened, why my Mate had become so upset.   
“I will bring Olivia back to you when she’s ready for bed,” Rosalie said to me. I nodded and thanked her. As I made my way into our room, closing the door behind me, the file still in my hand, I placed Isabella on our bed while I put the folder Demetri gave me in my office. Once I came back, I once again picked her up and made my way toward the bathroom, brushing the hair from her face as I sat her on the vanity so that I could fill the bath.   
I placed in her favorite fragrances and waited while it filled. It didn’t take long before I was able to turn the water off, helping my Mate out of her clothes, stripping mine from my body also and placing her in the water. Pulling her once again into me and holding her close. I listened once again as she started to sob, wishing with everything that was in me that I could make this better for her.


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

Even when I first came into this life all those millennia ago, I was not as ashamed of my gift and humanity as I am this moment. When I had seen the things that those two had done, and to my new sister, I can honestly say that I was glad that my brother ended their existence. Demetri came to us after Caius and Isabella left and showed me the report that they had gathered. I handed it to Marcus as I was already aware of what it held, informed that my sister had two other children, two sons who her mother had killed because she could not sell a male child as quickly as a female child. My new sister had her first child at the tender age of twelve years old. Even though when I was human, that would have been common, but for now, this was considered child abuse. Something that my brothers or I could not condone. I told Demetri after Marcus had finished reading the report to take it to my brother.  
“Brother, it seems death came too quickly for those two,” Marcus said to me; after he finished reading the report. Before handing it to Demetri. I had dismissed the guards that had gathered for this hearing. So that if need be, we could talk in relative privacy. I felt my wife come up behind me; I could feel her worry.  
“Aro, what happened? What has you so forlorn?” Sulpicia asked me.  
“They killed her children,” I whispered to her. I could not fathom how our brother and sister were feeling at this time; they had just gotten informed that they had lost so much more than they realized. Hearing Sulpicia’s gasp, I pulled her to me and held her. I saw Marcus holding Didyme close also. Neither of us could even think of harming a child. It did make me wonder what kind of man her father was. How could someone so loving, be born to a woman so heartless?   
“What can we do for them? Caius and Isabella must be hurting so much.” I heard my sister ask.  
“Caius has only just found out about all of this; he has only just found out that he was a father do you think he would be hurting as much as Isabella is right now?” Sulpicia asked.  
“If I can feel when you are hurting, just as all Mates do, what do you think our brother is feeling right now?” Marcus asked her.   
I watched as Didyme pulled a cell phone out of her pocket. She was calling someone.  
“Hello.” The male voice answered on the other end of the line.  
“Hello, is Bella Swan there, please?” Didyme asked. We all looked at her curiously.  
“Sorry, no, Bella died in a car accident not long ago, why did you want to talk to her?” the man asked becoming more upset.  
“I’m calling on behalf of Volturi travel. We ran a competition not long ago; I was just calling to inform her that Bella had won a free tour of Volterra castle and free return travel to Italy.” My sister told the man.  
“I didn’t even know she put in for the competition.” The man said.  
“Look, thanks for the call, but give it to someone else: a runner up or something. My daughter would love for someone else to have the enjoyment out of that. But thank you,” the man, who we now knew to be our sister’s father, said.  
“I’m sorry for your loss, but can you hold the line for just a minute, please?” Didyme asked our sister’s father.  
“Sure.” Mr. Swan replied.  
“What are you playing at, sister?” I asked Didyme.  
“Should we bring him here to see her?” Didyme asked us all.  
“He believes that she is dead; it would be hurting her. The only one that can answer that is Isabella.” Marcus said. I was about to give my opinion also when the door opened and revealed the God of War himself.  
“Sorry for the interruption. I can feel my sister hurting. I wanted permission to go and retrieve her father. She needs a parent right now, as good as being with her Mate is, she is also missing her father right now.” the warrior in front of us said. Didyme smiled and placed the phone back to her ear.  
“We were in the process of discussing just that topic,” I said to the warrior. He looked surprised. I nodded towards my sister to offer the false trip to the man.  
“Mr. Swan, my boss, has just informed me that there was no runner up. Would you like to take the trip in place of your daughter?” Didyme said to the man. After a few backs and forth, he finally agreed.   
“We thought similarly that our sister might need her father, but I am worried about the type of man he is after meeting her mother,” I said to the warrior.  
“Charlie is a man of honor. He is the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington; he is the polar opposite of his ex-wife.” The Major said to us. Before he left the room, the Major stopped at the door and let us know that we might want to let Bella know about her father coming, but he has felt her temper burning hotter than an angry newborn. All of us cringed at that knowledge.  
“I didn’t think she had a temper at all, I remember seeing her a little angry when the Major and his coven arrived with Carlisle and his Mate, but that would be understandable considering what they had brought with them,” Sulpicia said.   
Didyme left to organize the trip for our sister’s father, Marcus, Sulpicia, and I went towards our brother’s quarters.  
“Let make this a memorial for what they have lost. Have a gathering of just family only. The ones that she calls family.” Marcus suggested to us. We both readily agreed with him. I knocked on the door of their bedroom before calling out to them.  
“Brother, Sister. May we please come in? there is something that we would like to talk with you both about.” I said loud enough for them both to hear me. I hear Isabella’s voice but not what she said. A second later, Caius was opening the door to us.  
“Yes.” He said sharply.  
“We would like your permission to put together a memorial, only having the ones that you both consider family at the gathering, though,” I said to him. He closed the door I was shocked at how my brother looked. I had never seen him so devastated.

CPOV

I had spent the best part of five hours in the bath with Isabella, filling and refilling the tub with hot water, trying to help her through this devastation. I a knock on the door, we both could only guess at who it would be.   
“I don’t want to see anyone,” Isabella whispered to me.   
“I’ll take care of it,” I told her. Getting out of the tub, I wrapped a robe around my body and went to answer the door. I couldn’t even be surprised when I saw my brothers there with Sulpicia.  
“Yes,” I said. I wanted to know what the three wanted. I tried to get back to my Isabella.  
“We would like your permission to put together a memorial, only having the ones that you both consider family at the gathering, though,” Aro said to me. I just looked at him, closing the door I went back to Isabella to let her know what our family wanted to do for her, for us.  
“Aro, Marcus, and Sulpicia were at the door. They want permission to put together a memorial, but only have the ones we consider family there.” I said to Isabella.   
“Why,” is all she asked as she turned to face me. She looked so haunted. I wished I could take her pain away.   
“I don’t know, sweetheart. I think they might want to help give you closure.” I said to her. I was running my hand through her hair. She couldn’t speak; she just cried. She curled up into a ball under the water and cried. I got up and went back to the door.  
“Thank you; I think that she would like that very much,” I told them.  
“We would like for her father to come also. We think that she could benefit from him being here. I’m sure we could all play human for a while, to give her this.” Aro said to me. I was honestly surprised. I nodded and thanked him once again, closing the door and going back to my Mate, trying to comfort her. Removing the robe, I picked her up and got back in the tub with her, holding her as tight as I dear, trying to be strong for her, but I was struggling. I could feel the venom burning my eyes; I didn’t even know of her when she lost her two sons, but I feel like I have also lost everything. I wanted to cry with her, but she needed me to be strong right now.  
“Rosalie has Olivia right now, I have asked for regular updates, and have been getting them, she is okay, she is sleeping right now. I asked her to take care of her while I took care of you. Our daughter has many aunts and uncles that love her and are loving having the chance to spoil her; she is well taken care of, please worry not, let me take care of you and trust that I have the best person taking care of our daughter. Please.” I asked Isabella when she started to look around. I had figured that she was looking for our daughter. I must have been correct. She calmed and tried to burrow into my chest.   
“Is it me?” Isabella quietly asked.  
“No, sweetheart, it was them,” I answered her.  
“Our family wants to bring your father here, and they are willing to show themselves as a human so that you can have your father,” I told her.  
“He thinks I’m dead, though; he can’t come,” Isabella said to me.  
“Then, we resurrect you; we claim a small bout of amnesia perhaps,” I told her.  
“Tell me about your father, my darling,” I asked her, trying to get her mind on other topics.  
“He is the best dad; I could ever have. I’m a lot like him; when I first moved to Forks, he brought me this rusted old Chevy truck as a welcome home gift, anyone would turn their noses up at it. I loved it, simply because it was something that he bought me. He had taken the time to think about how I would get around, get to school, and brought it for me. He got it from his best friend. Billy.” Isabella told me she spoke more about her father, letting me know that he was nothing like his ex-wife. I’m sure that if he knew what had happened, he would be in the same state as my Isabella. I lost track of how long we stayed in the bathtub. I couldn’t begin to know what she was going through; I just held her close. I heard the pitter-patter of little feet coming closer to us. I had not bothered to close the bathroom door. Looking over, I saw our little girl walking over to us. She had the biggest smile on her face. And she was as naked as the day she came into this world. She came over to the bath and fisted her hands, indicating that she wanted to get picked up.   
“Do you think that the water is cool enough for Olivia?” I asked, my darling just nodded, and I reached out and picked our little girl up and brought her into the bath with us. I was holding her close between us.  
“How did you get in here, baby?” Isabella asked.  
“Sorry, Bella, I was trying to get Olivia ready for a bath, and she took off. Do you want me to come and get her?” I heard Rosalie asking from outside the door to our quarters.   
“It’s okay; we will bath her, thank you though Rosalie,” I called. I was answering for my Mate. Olivia played in the water for a while, with Isabella, while I washed her hair. We worked together to bathe our beautiful little girl. Looking at Olivia’s beautiful brown eyes, so like her mother’s human color, I could help but wonder what the sons she birthed looked like, did they look like their mother? Who was their father?   
“Jane!” I heard Isabella call as she wrapped a towel around Olivia.   
“Can you please come in here and take Olivia for a while? Is that okay?” I heard her ask.  
“Sure?” Jane asked.  
“Thanks, Jane,” Isabella said to her. Once I heard the door close, I felt Isabella’s arms go around me and hold me tightly.  
“I’m so sorry that you have to go through this as well. You have been so strong for us,” Isabella whispered to me. As soon as I heard the door close, I was sobbing into my Mate’s shoulder.   
Isabella talked to me the whole time. I felt it as she started to wash my hair, as she ran her fingers through my hair to try and help calm me.  
“Do you remember anything of that time at all? Who the fathers may have been?” I whispered to her.  
“No, I do not. If Aro was able to read me, then we may be able to find out, too bad he can’t read me.” Isabella said. I sat up then and just looked at her.  
“Of course. That’s it.” I said, standing I pulled Isabella out of the bathtub and pulled her towards Aro’s quarters. Hearing Aro in his office, I walked in, pulling my Mate behind me.  
“Caius, glad to see you out of your room,” Aro said, smiling at me. Sulpicia and Didyme were present also.   
“I want to try and read Isabella. You had not done so since before she turned.” I said to him.  
“Alright, would you like to give her a robe to wear first?” Aro asked. I looked back to her, and only then did I realize that I walked out without thinking about our clothing. I was growling at my brother for even looking at my naked Mate. 

I saw Sulpicia out of the corner of my eye, grabbing something, seeing Marcus on my other side.  
“Thank you for the robe Sulpicia. I didn’t have time to grab anything.” Isabella told my sister.  
“Brother, why don’t you put this on,” Marcus said, handing me a robe.   
“You can stop growling now, honey,” Isabella said to me. She was trying to sound normal, but I could hear the pain in her voice still.  
“Now that you both are somewhat clothed. What were you saying, brother?” Aro asked again.  
“I want you to try and read Isabella. You have not done so since before her change.” I told him.  
“Are you sure that is what you both want?” Aro asked.  
“Caius and I seem to think that if you can read me, that we may be able to get some answers if you wouldn’t mind trying again,” Isabella asked him.  
“I would be happy too,” Aro said to her, getting up from behind his desk. Moving towards us, when I once again heard little feet coming towards us. Letting go of my Mate, I went to pick up my daughter, who, once again, had evaded Jane.  
“Oli, my darling, I think you have a gift for evasion,” I said to her as I sauntered back towards my brother’s office. I walked in as Aro took Isabella’s hand. All I could do was wait. I saw the initial frown marring his features seconds before a smile graced his face.  
“I would hug your sister, but I doubt my brother would be happy with that. It took a second, but I was able to read you. I do wonder why, though.” Aro asked.  
“I discovered two days ago I could manipulate my shield. I had been working on mastering it when everything happened. I tried to let you in, in the hope that you could help me.” Isabella whispered.  
“Oh, Izzy, we would always help you. All you had to do was ask. We would also help you with your gift.” I said to her; she turned, looking at me before noticing that I was holding our little escape artist.  
“She evaded them again, didn’t she?” Isabella asked.  
“Yes. I think Oli may have a gift for evasion.” I smiled at her.  
“Brother, would you be so kind as to introduce us properly.” Marcus smiled as he looked towards Olivia.  
“I thought we had introduced everyone. But okay. Marcus, Aro, Sulpicia, Didyme, this is our daughter, Olivia Cassandra Swan” I introduced little Oli.  
“Volturi, Olivia Volturi. We can get the paperwork started in the morning.” Isabella corrected. Smiling as she took the few steps to come towards me. I also noticed that Marcus had moved to stand next to Aro, who was leaning on his desk.  
“Oli, these are your Uncles Aro and Marcus, and your Aunts Sulpicia and Didyme.” I smiled at the little girl who had just started to squirm in my arms. Placing her down, she made a line for her uncles. No doubt wanting to pull their hair, as she did with mine. Yet she did not do this with her mother. Oli raised her arms and fisted her hands towards Aro, wanting to get picked up. The look on his face was almost comical. He smiled though and picked little Olivia up. Before we all started laughing, Oli began pulling his hair, when he took it out of her hands, Olivia would slap his face and grab his hair again — proceeding to chew on it.  
“Isabella, why is the child chewing on my hair?” Aro asked  
“She likes you. Sorry, she slapped you, she saw Rose hit Emmett when Emmett pulled on Rose’s hair. Now Olivia thinks it’s a game.” Isabella informed him.  
“You will need to keep her hidden until she comes of age, you realize,” Marcus said to us.  
“Of course, I realize this. We already have a plan in place, the only problem is, this little one love evading her sitters and taking off all over the place. I was thinking about locking down my wing and moving her permanent sitters into my wing of the castle so that it would be more comfortable, and we would not have to worry about one of the lower guards seeing her and thing she was a roaming snack.” I said.  
“Anyway, back to what we originally came in here for, were you able to see anything, brother?” I asked   
“Yes, I was, Isabella dear, did you catch anything as I saw your memories?” Aro asked her.  
“No, I was just watching you do your thing,” Isabella said to him.  
“Interesting. Anyway, I was able to see many things from your memories, sister. Including who fathered your sons.” Aro said carefully. I suddenly felt sick, which for a vampire was not easy. I didn’t know if I wanted to know this, after all. Isabella turned to me then.  
“If you don’t want to know, then you can take Olivia back to our room,” Isabella told me.  
“No, Izzy, if you want to know, then I’ll be here with you if you want me to be,” I told her.   
“We can all leave to give you privacy if you would like,” Sulpicia said to us both. I left it up to Isabella to decide. Yet she stayed quiet, seeming to think about it.  
“How about we leave, Sulpicia and I can help Marcus get the paperwork to start for Olivia, name change, how does that sound,” Didyme said to Isabella before they all walked out leaving, Isabella and I alone with Aro.  
“Tell me, please,” Isabella said, almost silently.  
“Are you sure this is what you want,” Aro asked. Isabella just nodded.  
“Alright. The father of your sons was your stepfather.” Aro told her. Isabella nodded, took Olivia from me before she tanked Aro, and walked out.  
“Thank you, brother,” I said to him. I walked out and made my way towards our room.  
“Izzy, are you alright?” I asked her.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m just going to take Olivia for an outing. I’ll be back later.” Isabella told me.   
“Do you want me to come with you?” I asked. I had a horrible feeling that if I let her leave, she wasn’t going to be coming back.  
“No, it’s okay.” She smiled before heading to the door.  
“Izzy, please come back to me,” I asked her, begged her, quietly, she walked back to me and kissed me like it was going to be the last time. She never said anything before watching her walk away with our daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

By the time I had finished talking with Aro, the sun had not long been up. Taking Olivia from Caius, I made my way to our room and quickly got dressed, packing a bag for Olivia while she played happily on our bed. I was scared, but I had no idea why. Phil was dead. As was Renee, but when Aro told me that it was Phil that had got me pregnant those other times, I panicked. I couldn’t even look at either Aro or Caius. I picked up Olivia off the bed and was about to walk out when I saw Caius standing there.  
“Izzy, are you alright?” Caius asked me.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m just going to take Olivia for an outing. I’ll be back later.” I told him  
“Do you want me to come with you?” Caius asked me, he looked worried.  
“No, it’s okay,” I said before heading to the door.  
“Izzy, please come back to me,” Caius asked me, walking back to Caius, I kissed him, it felt like it was going to be the last time. I never said anything before walking away with our daughter.  
I had found the Volturi’s garage a few days before Renee and Phil got brought to us. I knew that Caius had gone and brought a car for me, making sure to have a car seat installed for Olivia. Placing her is her seat telling her we were going for a drive. Before leaving, I made sure to pick up some fresh fruits for Olivia to eat before leaving the area.  
Two days later, Olivia and I ended up in London, what usually would take probably sixteen hours took us two days, with all the stops we ended up making. I did end up calling Caius, letting him know I had gone a little further than we planned, and I would be home when we could. But Olivia and I would be back.

CPOV

Isabella’s father had arrived and never left. He found his Mate in Heidi and was changed soon after, no-one told him that Isabella had been here, I had seen him talking to Marcus and Aro at times asking them why I was so brutal in my punishments, and why I secluded myself away.  
“Charlie, Caius is biding his time until his Mate and daughter return, his Mate was the only one who could calm the Vampire you know.” I heard Aro tell him.  
“And you said he had a daughter?” I heard the wistfulness in his voice. I decided then to make my entrance.  
“My daughter was three when I found my Mate. She would be close to thirteen years old now. Why this is any of your business, I am left wondering.” I said harshly. Instead, I would rather no one ask about either of them. Even though the man sitting in front of me was my Mate’s father, He had come to terms with his loss.  
“Sorry, I understand what it’s like to miss your daughter,” Charlie said to me. I glared at him.  
“I’ve come to inform you that I will be leaving the castle for a couple of months. I will be leaving as soon as I leave this room.” I told my brothers before getting up off the chair and walking out. I picked up the bag that I had packed and placed my robe inside, before going down the garage. Putting my bag in the backseat of my car, I have replaced my car each year in the hope that I get a call or a message of some sort from my Mate, hoping that she lets me know where she is, this year I had the new Jaguar XE S.   
I sent a couple of the guards to search Isabella out each year, and they always came back bearing bad news. I sent Demetri and Felix this year, I got a call half an hour ago from Demetri, letting me know that he had seen a young girl that looked similar to what Olivia had done. 

They had found the child in London, England. So off I went, hoping that it was her, that it was my Mate. It took me only ten hours to get to London, and to the address that Demetri had given to me. It was the most prolonged ten hours of my life. Once I pulled up to the address, Demetri and Felix met me outside of the house; I instructed them to purchase.  
“Master,” Demetri said to me, bowing, just as Felix also did.  
“Where is the child?” I asked, not wanting to get my hopes up that it is my daughter.  
“Just about to go past on her way home from school, Master, she usually walks home alone,” Felix said to me, pointing to the window behind me. I turned and did not have to wait long before seeing a young brunette girl walk past the window. She looked just like my Isabella. Long mahogany brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, her smile the same as it was when she was three.   
“Olivia,” I whispered to myself.   
“Did you get the child’s address?” I asked.   
“Yes, Master, we have it here for you,” Demetri said, handing me a piece of paper. Taking it from him, I saw that the child lived two blocks away. I could walk there in seconds. I refused to wait.  
“I’ll be back in a couple of hours. I will call one of you if things change.” I told them, leaving, I ran to the address, I don’t know how long I stood there waiting to knock on the door.  
“Hi, are you alright? Are you here to see my mom?” a voice asked from behind me. I turned and faced the girl I had seen walking past a couple of minutes ago.   
“Hello, young lady.” I smiled at her.  
“Hi, are you here to see my mom?” she asked again.  
“I’m not sure. I’m Caius, what’s your name?” I asked her.  
“I’m Livi. I’ll just see if my mom is home.” She said to me.   
“Livi, is that short for Olivia by chance?” I asked the young girl.  
“Yes, it is,” she smiled at me as she opened the door. She was inviting me inside.  
“Mom, I’m home, there is a guy here to see you,” Olivia called.   
“Livi, there is no need to shout.” I heard the most exquisite voice of my existence, one that I had not heard in ten years. The owner came around the corner and stopped dead.  
“Caius.” She whispered.

“I found you.” I smiled as I walked towards my Isabella.  
“Mom, do you know this guy?” Olivia asked.  
“Go do your homework, darling,” Isabella said, not once did I leave her sight. I watched as Olivia walked up a flight of stairs to what I could only assume to be her room.  
“How, why?” She asked me.  
“I’ve been looking for you for ten years, Izzy. You said you would be coming back, and I’ve missed you so much.” I said to Isabella.   
“Caius, what are you doing here?” she asked me. She was looking around nervously.  
“What is going on, Izzy?” I asked, just as I heard light steps come through what I could only assume were the back door. Whoever this was, was a vampire. I looked at her. I was hoping for an answer when a man came through to the room. One that I had now identified as the sitting room. Isabella looks genuinely scared.  
“Hi, I didn’t know we were expecting guests Marie.” The vampire said to her, placing an arm around her shoulder.  
“Yeah, neither did I, I was just about to find out who he was.” She said nervously. She was pleading with me.  
“Yes, I don’t know if you have heard of the Volturi. Every hundred years or so, they send a random vampire into the world and take a census of sorts. Finding out how many vampires are now out there in the world.” I said to the man.  
“Oh right, so what is needed of us then?” the man asked.  
“Well, I just call a number that connects to a recording service, you state your name and how long you have been a vampire for; After that, I take down some more details ask a few questions, then we are finished,” I said to him. He just nodded.  
“Okay, then.” He proceeded to roughly guide my Mate towards the sofa and push her down.  
“Right, my name is Julius, thank you for taking the time to do this census for the Volturi today,” I said as I pulled out my cell. Before Demetri had a chance to answer, I spoke.   
“Who is your Sire, and how long you have been a Vampire for,” I said.

“Right, my name is Mark, I don’t remember my surname, my Sire, he was a guy named Alistair, kind of bit me and ran after telling me the basic rules of the Volturi. I’ve been a vampire for around sixty years. I turned when I was thirty-eight.” The idiot said to me.  
“Thank you. We will lodge that information. Marie, how about you?” I asked.  
“Marie Caesar, a vampire for ten years, I can’t remember who my Sire was.” She said, looking at me, she was using my human surname.  
“Thank you. Again we will lodge that information. Now there are a few questions. Has either of you illegally informed a human about our existence? And how do you generally feed?” I asked.   
“What would happen if a human received information of our existence?” Mark asked.  
“The human in question would have to either be turned or killed, but to turn; there is an age limit of sixteen years. If not, it is death for the vampire found harboring said human.” I told him what I didn’t expect was the man to stand suddenly.   
“I told you we should have killed that no-good little brat! I’m not going to die for some little bitch who isn’t good for anything but dinner!” he shouted loud enough for Olivia to hear him.  
“Calm down, please, Mark, we do have a guest after all,” Isabella said to him, standing up and trying to calm him. Instead, he hit her and took off up the stairs. I heard him grab Olivia, dragging her out of her room. As I still had a connection to Demetri, I told him to come to my location. Before hanging up the phone.  
I checked on Isabella, seeing she was hurt, made me furious, seeing a man, dragging my daughter by her hair down the stairs, had my inner beast come forth.  
“Let her go,” I heard myself say.  
“What’s it to you?” the moron said as my guards came through the door.  
“Who the fuck are you?!” the filth shouted.  
“Isabella is over there, get her back to the house. I will be bringing Olivia with me shortly.” I told them.  
“Master.” Felix and Demetri both said. Demetri took Isabella and ran with her, Felix stayed with me.  
“Master, I would like to stay,” Felix said, I just nodded.

“Master? Who the fuck do you think you are pal?” the idiot said, pulling on Olivia’s hair more, making her scream louder. I wished right then that Alec was here. Not even a second later, the idiot dropped. Behind him was none other than Alec.  
“Master Aro and Master Marcus thought you might require my assistance,” Alec said to me.  
“Thank you. Felix, take the idiot. We will be taking him for questioning.” I said as I walked over and picked up Olivia, pulling her hair gently out of his grasp.  
“Shhhh, it’s alright, your safe, I’m going to take you to your mom alright. Is he your father?” I asked her.  
“No, he’s just some guy that comes and threatens my mom, she wanted us to go back to our home, to her husband, but Mark wouldn’t let us leave, I want mom and me to go home to my dad. Can you help us?” she asked me.  
“Good thing I’m here then. I’ll take you both home. Where ever it is you want to go, baby girl,” I told her as she climbed up onto my lap and cried, I just sat there for as long as she needed. Rocking her back and forth, calming her, as she told me how Mark had been with them for as long as she can remember, and that her mother was so scared of him, as he would beat her if he found out that Isabella had tried to leave, Mark even dismembered Isabella when he found out she was married.  
“He made me watch as he pulled apart my mom, she begged him to let me go, be he tied me up and told her that it was her punishment for having someone else and trying to leave him.” she cried, I couldn’t believe this guy.  
“Okay darling, I’m going to pick you up, do you want to take anything with you from here? Do you think your mom will want to have anything to take with her?” I asked Olivia, and she nodded told me to go upstairs, I was happy to do so. Olivia pointed me to her room, then her mothers. Getting what she needed, then getting only two things for her mother.  
“Is that all your mother would want?” I asked.  
“That is all she grabbed each time we try and leave,” Olivia told me. She jumped back into my arms then, I instructed Felix to burn the house down and meet back up with us as soon as they are finished.

Once we arrived at the house, I found Isabella, curled up sobbing into Demetri’s shoulder, I placed Olivia down, and she ran to her mother.  
“Momma!” Olivia shouted. Isabella stood, opening her arms for Olivia.  
“Thank you, Demetri, for bringing her back here. Inform my brothers that I will be coming home early, will you? also that we will be bringing back a miscreant who mistreated our queen.” I said, smiling, not taking my eyes off my Mate and daughter.   
“Can we go home, Momma? He said he would take us home back to dad.” Olivia asked.  
“Yes, baby, I know that he has missed you, just like I’ve missed him,” Isabella said, looking at me.  
“I’ve missed you both very much, Izzy,” I said to her. Too low for Olivia to hear me.   
“Do we have to take him with us, Caius?” Isabella asked.  
“He needs to answer for his crimes. And from what I just heard from Olivia, they are many.” I said. I was growling at the man that had just been brought in by Felix.  
“Mistress, we are glad to have found you,” Felix said to my Mate, after dumping the miscreant down.  
“Mistress?! My Momma is not a side bitch, thank you, mister!” Olivia shouted, getting right in Felix’s face. She had gone from extremely upset to angry in a second.  
“Olivia, calm down, honey, it’s okay. It’s not what he meant,” Isabella said, pulling Olivia back.  
Felix just stood there in shock. Looking between Isabella, myself, and Olivia not knowing what, to do it seems.  
“Why did he call you a mistress then?” she asked.  
“How about we explain more when we get home, how about that. I know that you have aunts and uncles that have missed you horribly.” Isabella said.  
“Pick the idiot up. We will be leaving immediately to go home. Izzy, will you come home?” I asked her.  
“I missed you, so much,” she cried coming towards me, I opened my arms, for her and she stepped in and started sobbing into my chest.   
“I’m so sorry I couldn’t come home, I wanted to so bad. I’m so sorry.” Isabella said to me.  
“It’s okay, the guard is packing everything, and we can return home. My car is just outside if you want to leave now.” I told her.  
“Please.” She whispered. I nodded, taking her hand, informing the guard to fly back with the miscreant and introduce him to our dungeon as soon as they arrive. Isabella grabbed hold of Olivia, and I lead them both towards my car. Once they were both in and Olivia was secured safely, I started the car, and we headed for home. Olivia asked if she could play some music, which I didn’t mind at all. She also asked what would happen to her going to school — even asking about what to tell her friends. Isabella took it all in stride. She was answering each question as it came up.  
Ten hours later, I parked the car in the underground garage and took them to our quarters. I had renovated over the years, making sure that Olivia had her room next to ours.  
“There is something you should know,” I said to Isabella once we arrived at Olivia’s suite.  
“Your father came here not long after you left, it was a joint effort to try and cheer you up, he found his Mate in one of the guards and turned. He is still here today.” I told Isabella  
“Who is she?” Isabella asked.  
“Heidi,” I told her as I watched Olivia run around the room, looking at everything.  
“I wish I had got told, but then I don’t think it really would have made a difference,” Isabella said.  
“Should we tell her?” Isabella asked me after a minute of watching Olivia run around before landing on her bed. I just smiled.  
“Olivia, We need to tell you something, honey,” Isabella said, gaining the attention of Olivia instantly.  
“Caius here is your dad; he’s been looking for us for ten years, he found us, finally, and brought us home,” Isabella told Olivia, Isabella went over to sit next to her. Olivia looked over to me, and I just nodded. I was praying that she accepted me. Olivia stood and ran to me then, and cried.  
“Shh darling, it’s okay. Your home now, and you’re safe.” I told my daughter. Isabella and I had talked the entire drive back to Volterra about everything; we caught each other up on every aspect of our lives since we had been apart.  
Olivia fell asleep not long after she had her dinner smiling and happy; she had got shown where our bedroom was, as well as who the other two rooms belonged too. She was curious about both Rosalie and Emmett, as well as Jane and Jasper. We let her know we would introduce her again to them in the morning. Once asleep, I took my Isabella to our bedroom.  
“I searched the globe for you Izzy; I was lost without you, I became someone I didn’t recognize any longer. I needed you to keep me grounded. Please don’t leave me again.” I said, holding her as close to me as I dear. “I wanted to come home after three days, but Mark found us, he knew about the Volturi, but no idea who you Were, when he asked my name I panicked, giving him a fake name. I tried to leave. He would threaten Livi; he even dismembered me in front of her twice. Once when she was late home from school. And once again, when we tried to leave. Mark was abusive, the number of times Mark threatened to hand me into the Volturi in prices because something wasn’t to his liking, the first time he used you as a threat, I laughed at him, and Olivia ended up in the hospital with a broken leg and broken arm. That’s when he discovered he could use her against me to do what he wanted. He took my cell after we meet so I couldn’t call anyone at all. I had met a few Vampires over the years when they found out who I associated with, they left. I tried to kill him, but can’t seem too, he has a gift, but the one thing I noticed that had stopped him was Vampire ash mixed with Venom.” Isabella told me. I just laughed.  
“The cells in the dungeon were built with Ash and Venom. The chains he was held with were made with the same; they are all of my design. It is the one compound we have discovered that works to neutralize certain gifts, and stops a vampire from attempting to escape. Until he has received judgment, that is where he will stay.” I said to Isabella.  
“Thank you. for coming for us, for bringing us home, for placing the guards in Olivia’s room when I told you the ass could teleport, for it all. I’m so happy to be home.” Isabella said as she cuddled up to me.  
“I placed a guard to keep watch on him also, but make sure he was undetected at all costs,” I informed her.  
It did not seem long before we heard Olivia getting out of bed and getting in the shower. I found out then she loves to sing in the shower loudly. Isabella just laughed.   
“She does this when she’s happy. And that was when Mark was away for long periods.” Isabella said. It was then that we had two irate women barge into our room, demanding to know who was in their niece’s bedroom.  
“I don’t care who the hell.....” Rosalie yelled before noticing I was not alone.  
“Bella,” Rosalie whispered. She then ran out and towards Olivia’s bedroom, who has just turned off the shower. Jane following close behind. Seconds later, we both heard a scream.  
“Momma! Daddy! help!” Olivia screamed. Isabella was out of bed first and out the door. I couldn’t help but smile. I made my way towards Olivia’s room, where I saw Isabella calming our daughter.  
“Olivia, honey, breath. Go get dressed; these are two of my sisters, they didn’t know we arrived last night, so how about you go get dressed then we can introduce you, alright?” Isabella said Olivia looked over at me then, and I just nodded.  
A few minutes later, Olivia was dressed, and Emmett and Jasper had joined us.  
“Olivia. These are my brothers and sisters, Rosalie and Emmett, and Jane and Jasper. Rose, Em, Jane, Jazz, this is Olivia. A bit more grown-up than you remember, though.” Isabella said to the four.  
“Oh my god. You’ve grown up so beautiful; you look just like your mom. I can’t believe your here finally.” Rosalie said, sounding like she was about to cry.  
We talked with them for a while until I let them know I had something I needed to do.  
Once I had dressed and made my way to the throne room. I asked Athenodora to retrieve my brothers and then informed Felix that he was to bring the prisoner up for Judgement.  
Aro and Marcus didn’t take long to arrive, looking surprised that I was the one to summon them.  
“Brother, I’m glad you have returned to us early,” Aro said to me. He was extending his hand for me to take. I refused. “We have a trial to oversee. I’m sorry, brother, but it is rather important.” I said as I heard Felix dragging the miscreant along. Felix came in with the prisoner, Demetri, and Alec close behind.  
“Brother, what is his crime?” Aro asked.  
“Abuse of a member of the Volturi. See for yourself, brother.” I said to Aro. He went over to the miscreant and placed his hands on either side of his face. Aro’s growl started seconds later, increasing in volume.  
“Alec, if you please,” Aro said.  
“State your name for the record,” Aro growled.  
“Who do you think you are, I’m not telling you anything if you want to know to ask that Julius guy over there,” Mark said before spitting Venom onto Aro’s shoes.  
“You are currently in front of Aro, Marcus, and Caius, the three King’s of the Vampire world. Careful how you talk to our Masters,” Felix said, pushing the miscreant down further into the floor.  
“Don’t care who these idiots think they are.” the miscreant yelled.  
“Lack of basic manners as well as the assault of a Queen of the Volturi. We sentence you to death. Also, sentenced to death for ruining my new shoes my Mate brought for me.” Aro said to the idiot. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes.  
“The chains are not to come off until after he is ash,” I demanded. Aro nodded, and piece by piece, the miscreant was dismembered and burned, turned to ash.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

I had calmed Olivia down. She was currently talking with Rose, Jane, Jazz, and Emmett; I was just waiting for Caius to come back. No doubt, he had gone to deal with Mark. I felt so bad; I had tried for the last ten years to get back here. Get back to Caius. I knew that we had not officially married, but I felt as if being Mated was more substantial than human marriage, I had thought about him every minute of every day for the last decade. Only two people have ever been on my mind, Olivia and Caius. I never wanted to even be around Mark. I had been through enough with that man, just to keep my daughter safe. I have ended up dismembered and raped over it. Once, he raped me after he had decapitated me. I still felt dirty for months after. I have no idea if I would even be able to be with my Mate any longer because of what the pig has done to me. I worried for the longest time if he had done anything to my baby. I would have to ask my brother if he could read her and see. I know that she tells me everything, but I know from experience that you don’t explain everything, even to the ones that you love.  
“Hey darling, you have two more sets of aunts and uncles to meet again, would you like to come with me and meet them?” I asked Olivia. She smiled, and we got up and walked towards the door.  
Olivia and I left her bedroom, saying bye to everyone. I quickly went to my room and got dressed before we slowly made our way towards Aro’s office. I listened out, hoping to hear if the brothers were in the throne room or not. By the sounds, they were still. As Olivia and I came upon my brother’s office, I could smell someone familiar in there. So I just stood there and listened for a minute.  
“Picia, did you hear, Caius left the castle once again in search.” I heard Didyme say.  
“Yes, I do hope he is successful this time, he has been so lost all these years.” Sulpicia sighed out. I smiled and looked over at a very nervous Olivia before knocking once on the door.  
“Enter,” Sulpicia called. I could hear her hesitance. I walked in, Olivia holding my hand as tight as she dear.  
“Hello, sister’s,” I said, smiling. I watched as they both dropped their glasses in shock.  
“Picia. Are you seeing?” Didyme asked. Sulpicia just nodded.  
“Isabella?” Sulpicia asked, standing. I just nodded.  
“Yes, Caius brought us home last night,” I smiled. They both charged towards me then, pulling me into a hug, both sobbing heavily.  
“Sisters, I would like once again to introduce you both to your niece, Olivia,” I said to them after a minute.  
They pulled her into a hug and checked her over as if checking for injuries.  
“He found you both; he finally found you both. Oh, my Gods, you are beautiful, my brother is going to have a hard time keeping all the boys away from you, my dear.” Sulpicia said to Olivia.  
“Demetri,” Didyme called; seconds later, he appeared.  
“Once our husbands have finished, inform them to come to us immediately,” Didyme instructed. Demetri bowed  
“Yes, mistress,” Demetri answered.  
“Oh my god, what is all the talk about mistresses?” Olivia asked. She didn’t like the word.  
“My darling, that is merely our informal titles, just as it is your mothers. We are the Queens of our world, my dear, like our husbands, our Mates, are the Kings of our race.” Sulpicia explained before looking at me questioningly.  
“We have been held against our will for ten years by a Vampire who couldn’t know who we were. So, no, she is not an ear of our formal titles.” I said under Olivia’s hearing range. They both nodded. Nearly thirty minutes later, we were joined in Aro’s office by our Mates. Aro and Marcus had shocked expressions, similar to that of their wives.  
As soon as Olivia saw Caius, she jumped up and ran to him. Both Marcus and Aro came up to me, hugging me, and welcoming me home. Aro hesitated but asked to take my hand. I gave it freely, letting him into my mind. Once he had finished seeing my memories, he pulled me to him and held me tightly.  
“Of course I will help you, sister,” he whispered into my ear, low enough that no other would hear him. I hugged him a little tighter then, thanking him.  
“Brothers, let me introduce once again, Olivia, our daughter.” Caius smiled. Marcus went to her, hugging her tightly, welcoming her home. Once Aro walked over to Olivia, he looked over to me briefly before hugging her. I walked over to Caius then, wrought with anticipation over what he would see. Aro took her hand, and instantly Sulpicia started talking to her to distract her. I watched Aro intently. Once he dropped her hand, he excused himself. I followed him.  
“Brother, Aro, please. Are you alright?” I asked.   
“One so young. There are things that Olivia is hiding; she feels that she needs to protect you. We do need to talk to her. try and encourage her to see that this is a safe place and that she will be protected no matter the cost.” Aro said to me.   
“Was she?… Did he?...” I asked, unable to form complete sentences. He nodded.  
“What is going on?” I hear Caius ask from behind me.   
“Brother, I will leave you to talk,” Aro said to Caius and me.  
“Izzy, what happened?” he asked me.  
“I asked Aro to read Olivia. I had a feeling that Mark had done something; he just confirmed it. Olivia thinks she is protecting me.” I whispered to him. He pulled me close holding me. I stood there for a while before we heard Olivia call us to go back into the office. Walking in, I tried to show her that I was not upset.  
“Hey, honey, now we need to have a serious talk. Your Aunt Sulpicia has already said that your dad and his brothers are Kings, we want you to know, your safe, we have a guard here, that keeps us all safe, do you understand?” I asked Olivia as I sat down next to her.  
“Yeah, I know,” Olivia said, looking nervous.  
“They have the power to hurt the bad guys; you get that right. Anyone that has hurt you, now we have come home,” I said, waiting for her to realize. I knew when it had sunk in.  
“Is he dead, dad?” she asked, looking at Caius.  
“Yes, ‘HE’ is dead,” Aro answered instead. Caius looked at Aro, his questions, written on his face. Olivia broke down. I pulled her into me and let her cry. She let everything out, told us everything. Told us how Mark had raped her after he had dismembered me. Olivia told us everything that he had done to her. I looked over at Aro, just like I notice we all did. We all heard him sigh before nodding his head, confirming it all.   
The six of us spent hours sitting in Aro’s office, consoling Olivia, giving her reason, upon the reason why she need not fear anyone anymore.  
“Mom, I know that you’re all Vampires, does that mean I’m going to have to become one as well?” Olivia asked.  
“Eventually, yes. There are age restrictions on how old a human can be to become a vampire.” I told her.  
“What if I didn’t want to be a vampire?” Olivia asked.  
“Olivia, as your mother said, We are the Kings, the rulers of our race. We have laid down the laws governing what can, and cannot be done, though we would love, nothing more than, let you remain human, if that is what you desire, being the rulers, we cannot let it happen. As it is, we are already breaking our laws keeping you human, but we will be waiting until you come of age.” Aro said to Olivia.  
“Okay. How old do I have to be?” Olivia asked.  
“You have to be sixteen, my dear,” Marcus said. I watched as she bit her lip, taking it all in.  
“Alright, then.” Olivia smiled at us all; we watched as Aro leaned forward, taking her hand and asked if she was alright.  
“Yeah, I think I will be fine now, Uncle Aro,” Olivia said. She was smiling at him. Olivia got up and went to leave.  
“Before we all depart for the rest of the day, I think we need to discuss gifts with young Olivia,” Aro said.  
“Okay, can I pee first? I’m kind of hungry also.” Olivia asked. Getting up, I took her back to her room only to find a platter had arrived, full of fruits and Vegetables for Olivia to eat. I waited for her to finish before handing her the note. It was folded next to the platter for her. She was smiling when I saw her blush and had to wonder if it was from a boy.  
“Who is that from?” I asked Olivia went a darker shade of tomato.  
“Nobody.” She said, a little too quickly.  
“You know there are vampires here that can read your every thought,” I told her.  
“Would that person tell you what I was thinking?” Olivia asked.  
“No, not unless I asked, but I would need a damn good reason to ask in the first place,” I told her in all seriousness.  
“Otherwise, they would keep it secret?” Olivia asked. I simply nodded.  
“Do all vampires have superpowers?” Olivia asked as she picked up the platter and the note before walking to the door.  
“No, not all, and we call them gifts.” I laughed.  
“Oh, I thought I was going to get presents.” She moped.  
“I’m sure your Aunts and Uncles will no doubt buy you things,” I said as I watched Alec come towards us, handing me my Robe.  
“My Queen, the Master’s request, you both join them in the throne room,” Alec said, but I noticed he couldn’t take his eyes off Olivia. I just growled at him.  
“You may leave,” I growled as I extended my shield to surround Olivia. He raced off, and we continued walking toward the throne room. Once we arrived, Caius stood from his throne and collected a chair, placing it beside his own, motioning for Olivia to come and sit next to him.  
“Now we have called the Elite Guard here today to introduce someone special. Caius, if you will.” Aro said as he sat down. Caius then stood.  
“As many of you know, I found my Mate a decade ago is a human. Said human had a three-year-old daughter, a daughter I have gladly called my own. Fortune has it both were found this week, and I was able to bring them home. Now, we would ask that while my daughter is human, please protect her as you would protect me. My brothers and I would ask of you, please introduce yourselves and if you will let her know what your gift is. Please.” Caius said, sitting back down, smiling over at me.  
I looked around the guard just to see if there were any new faces, and yes, there were two new faces. Jasper was now apart of the Elite guard as well a face I recognized all too well. My father, Charlie.  
“Jane. I can look at you and cause pain.” Jane told her niece.  
“Jasper, I’m an empath. I can manipulate emotions, as well as feel them all.” Jasper said pointedly towards Olivia.  
“Demetri, I’m a tracker.” Demetri bowed down. Olivia just giggled at his antics.  
“Felix, I never lost my strength.” Felix smiled at her. He was bowing just as Demetri had.  
“Charlie, I’m a lie detector.” My father said. He was speaking to his granddaughter. He looked at her with such sorrow marring his features. I hadn’t seen him in ten years.  
“If I may, your dads lucky to have you back, you’re a beautiful young lady.” Charlie smiled at Olivia before walking away.  
“Alec, I can cut off all of your senses,” Alec said as he came forward, he never took his eyes away from her, looking at her as if she were something to eat. I heard Caius growl, Watched as Aro got up, walking towards him, reading him.  
“If you would wait for us in the library once we have finished here today,” Aro said before going over and taking Marcus outstretched hand.  
No, it can’t be. I looked towards Olivia, noticing she was blushing, and acting coy since Alec had introduced himself, I walked up to Caius.  
“Look at Olivia,” I whispered lowly, so only he could hear me; he did so. It wasn’t long before he came to the same conclusion I had. He just looked at me before pulling me just behind the Thrones.   
“Do you think he is her Mate?” Caius whispered too me. I barely heard him.  
“I hate to think about it, but I reckon they could be, we would have to ask Marcus,” I whispered back. He sighed before running his hands down his face.  
“There will be rules for them. Strick rules.” Caius said, I agreed. We walked back towards the thrones.  
“Thank you for your co-operation today; you may leave.” I heard Aro say. I watched as everyone, but Heidi and Charlie left.  
“Charlie, Heidi, is there something we can help you both with?” Caius asked. Charlie hadn’t stopped looking at Olivia.  
“May I talk to your daughter? “Charlie asked. Caius looked at me then.  
“Brothers, sisters, would you please excuse us. Charlie, Heidi, please follow me.” Caius said. Smiling, he picked Olivia up and ran her to his office. I was thankful she had finished her lunch. I followed my Mate and could hear my father and Heidi following. Once everyone had arrived, I closed the door of the office.  
“Charlie, I felt Olivia would be more comfortable in here,” Caius said to my father. I watched as Charlie sat down with Heidi in front of Olivia, and started talking to her. While they spoke, Caius helped me out of my Robe, placing it on the back of a chair, pulling me down to sit in his lap.  
“Hi there Olivia, I’m happy your dad is letting me talk to you, can I ask you a question?” Charlie asked.  
“Sure,” Olivia answered.  
“What is your mom’s name?” Charlie asked.  
“Marie,” Olivia answered.  
“I know that’s not true, do you think we can try that again?” Charlie asked.  
“Okay, my dad calls her Izzy,” Olivia answered, technically she was telling the truth that time, she briefly looked towards Caius and myself.  
“That’s good. Thank you. You remind me of my daughter. Bella. She would have loved you.” Charli said, hearing the longing in his voice.  
“I do love her very much.” I felt the need to answer. I had missed my dad. It had hurt to know I would never be able to see him again. Charlie spun around so fast he broke the chair he was sitting.  
“Bells?” Charlie whispered through his hands, before running over to me and pulling me into his arms, out of Caius hold.  
“I thought you were dead. I missed you so much, baby girl. I can’t believe you’re alive.” Charlie said, then repeated, and sobbed into my hair, as he collapsed to the floor.  
“Daddy?” I heard Olivia ask.  
“Darling, meet your grandfather; this is your mom’s human father,” Caius said, and I watched as he moved over towards our daughter.  
“He looks like a vampire, though,” Olivia said, she did like stating the obvious.  
“Yes, he was changed into a vampire when he meets his Mate, or wife, Heidi, this lovely young lady.” Caius introduced Olivia to who just became her grandmother.  
“Can I call you granny?” Olivia asked. Caius just started laughing. Charlie let me go then, turning back to his Mate.  
“Heidi, I would like to introduce my daughter, Isabella.” Charlie smiled as we both got up from the floor.  
“My Queen, it’s a pleasure to get to meet you finally,” Heidi said as she quickly glanced over at Olivia. Caius and I just chuckled.  
“Well, Bells. I have to say. This one is better than the Cullen Boy.” Charlie said to me.  
“Yes. I think so.” I smiled, walking over to my Mate.  
“What happened to your mom? Last time I saw you, I had just received a tip that there was a child trafficking ring going on in Arizona.” Charlie asked me.  
“Caius, can I talk to my dad in private, please. Why don’t you take Olivia and Heidi out?” I asked.   
“What kind of things do you like doing granny?” Olivia asked. Heidi just looked mortified.  
“How about we work on the name? if that is alright?” Heidi asked as she followed them out.  
“We will head towards the Library,” Caius told me before closing the door.  
“What is it, Bells,” Charlie said.  
“The Volturi killed Renee and Phil, they sold Olivia to Jaspers brother and Sister, Peter and Char, but they brought her directly here to me. So I can’t be mad at those two for that. But Renee and Phil paid my boyfriend at the time to rape me and get me pregnant. It wasn’t the first time. I have had a total of three children, two boys, and Olivia there are things that happened, that I would honestly forget about, I had them brought here once I found out a few things and I told Caius that I wanted them killed, and he made it happen. They used me as a way to earn money. I know that everyone here that hadn’t meet you, that I’m close to was worried after meeting Renee, that you were similar, as they only knew her and everyone agreed that she was a piece of work. I think they must have been shocked when they meet you.” I smiled at my father.  
“Tell me, Bells, please just tell me. you’re my little girl; I think I deserve to know.” Charlie said to me. I sighed and took a deep breath, telling him to sit down, once comfortable; I explained everything to him, including everything with Mark.


	8. Chapter 8

JPOV

“Your sister is going to change him Major; you just have to bide your time, Little bit will have to go through a tough time of it, but she will be alright.” Peter had told me years ago before the Cullen’s even met Bella. I never knew what he meant.   
I always thought it was Rose; Peter was talking about; When I asked if it was, Peter would just laugh.   
Twenty years of him telling me that right before he would leave, enough to drive a man crazy, that on top of him and Char was telling me that the Pixie wasn’t my Mate, some days I would ask myself why I had turned those two.  
Then the lithe little darlin came into my life and turned everything upside down.   
When Bella disappeared, Peter had walked right up to Caius in the middle of his screaming rant, that she hadn’t left him, that it wasn’t what he thought, but it was something that she needed to go. But I felt it when Caius got told that, Peter was the one that was also hurting, he knew more than what he was letting on. Pete and Char left after that, I haven’t seen or heard from then in ten years, and then this morning I get a call out of the blue, telling me now that I needed to be prepared, that things were about to hit the shitter. I watched not even five minutes later as Caius nearly ran out of the Castle, bag in hand with the biggest smile that he was trying not too show. He found her. Or at least Demetri and Felix thought they had seen her.  
I had become quite good friends with Demetri and Felix, just as Emmett had. Felix had told me a few days ago that he and Demetri were getting sent to London. There was a rumor that the Kings lost Mate had gotten spotted, so Caius was sending them there with the instructions of buying a property close, just over a day later Caius wars running of the Castle.  
Three days later, Felix and Demetri come back with some shady looking Vamp who had Alec trailing behind them.  
I got a message not long after from Felix, just telling me that they were back.  
Hours after they returned, I felt an emotional signature I had not felt in ten years.  
The next day I was called to the throne room with Jane, the Shady Vamp was getting tried.  
He was getting tried over abuse and dismemberment of a Queen. I looked at Jane; she was wondering the same as I was.  
“Sulpicia or Didyme?” Jane whispered to me. Caius had arrived back and was looking as murderous as ever.  
The idiot had the nerve to spit venom on Aro’s shoes, apparently ones Sulpicia had just brought him.  
I looked at Jane; she was looking at Marcus in shock, if Sulpicia had just brought shoes that only left one Queen that was here, Didyme. Marcus looked far too calm, felt too calm for it to be his Mate. Aro had walked up to the idiot and read him. Aro was furious, ordering his immediate death.  
Demetri had left after the idiot had been rendered to ash, coming back with a broom.  
“Master’s, I have received instruction to summon the three of you to Master Aro’s office as soon as you have finished with your duties. Your wives wish to see you.” Demetri said, smiling.  
Jane and I were about to leave after we were all dismissed when Alec’s emotions alerted me. I had felt those emotions before. But from Edward when he first met Bella. The human was currently in the Castle, as his thirst was increasing.  
“Master Aro, before you leave. I feel I need to inform you.” I said as I held out my hand.  
“Thank you, Major. I will look into it.” Aro said before leaving, being followed by Caius and Marcus.  
The Elite Guard received summons once again a few hours later. We were being introduced to Caius’ daughter and asked to introduce ourselves and let her know of our gifts.  
Jane and I knew that it was Olivia; she and Bella had come home. Jane and I were able to catch up with them earlier before making our way to the trial.  
It was during the introductions that I discovered that Alec’s singer was, in fact, our niece. I noticed Marcus looking scared seconds before he called Aro to inform him of what he saw.  
Alec got asked to meet them in the Library as soon as everything had concluded.  
I hoped that he kept away from her, even if Alec was my brother-in-law. Olivia was my niece; Bella was my sister. Peter decided to choose that moment to come to visit.  
“Hey there, Major. How you been these last ten years?” Pete asked me as he sat on the sofa is the Elite Guards lounge.  
“Pete, I would say that it’s been good, but I have a feeling shits about to hit the fan. Am I right?” I asked arms crossed over my chest.  
“I Wouldn’t worry too much, how is the lovely Jane? feisty as ever?” Peter said. I felt the worry pouring off him in wares; he was sending me cautions in the bucket load as well. Something was going down. I sat and caught up with Pete for a while as I hadn’t seen him in so long.  
“Where is Char?” I asked.  
“At home, we got a mere who is about to give birth, so I suggested she stay home and tend to it, in case of complications,” Peter said. It was then we all heard a roar, I ran towards the loud sound, ending up in the Library.  
Breaking the doors down, I found all three Kings, and Heidi surrounding Alec and Olivia. He was holding her against him, growling at everyone. I sent him enough lethargy to drop a heard of Elephants, and he just dropped.  
Caius was there catching Olivia before she hit the floor; he was trying to soothe her.  
I sent my niece some slow increasing calm so that she could deal with her emotions.  
“Ah, Major, Captain, it is good to see you once again, Major, if you could escort Alec to his quarters, please,” Marcus asked me, greeting Peter.  
“I’ll give him a hand,” Peter said. I just rolled my eyes and let him tag along.  
Once I had dumped my brother in law on his bed, I walked out and waited for Pete to leave so I could close the door. Instead, he sat down in the corner chair.  
“He’s gonna make a run for it if we leave so it’s best if we just stay here,” Pete said to me, I sighed but sat down in another chair with him.  
“Is this why you came back?” I asked him. Instead of answering, my brother just shrugged his shoulders. We waited a total of forty-five minutes before I let him up, Alec jumped up, growling at the two of us about interfering with his meal.   
“Boy, that little girl is not and never will be your meal, she is Caius’ daughter, and you should be treating her with respect,” Peter said to him, growling right back. Alec didn’t have a chance to say anything when Bella barged in the room and dismembered him.  
“You touch my daughter again. I will turn you to ash. I don’t give a fuck what Aro has to say about the matter; you will be ash. I know you can hear me, so you better head this warning.” Bella said to the boy.  
“Peter, good to see you again, Jasper, inform Jane of my apology if you see her before I get a chance to,” Bella told me before walking out.  
“Wow, a little bit feisty now, ain’t she,” Peter said, smiling. Jane came running in not long after Bella left, seeing Alec in pieces on the floor, did not help matters.  
“Who did this to my brother?” Jane growled out.  
“Bella’s handy work.” Peter smiled. That seemed to stop Jane in her tracks.  
“She offers her apologies, by the way,” I said, passing along the message.  
“I would go and see her if you have an issue with it,” Peter said to her. I just turned and glared at him. Once she walked off, I slapped Peter over the head.  
“What was that for?” Peter asked.  
“How does Char put up with your ass?” I asked the idiot.  
“Char loves my ass, says it’s nice and firm.” Peter smiled as he grabbed his ass. I laughed and shook my head at him.

Caius came by a few hours later, with Aro and Marcus looking furious.   
“Bella has already come by, and, well, you can see her handy work for yourselves,” Peter said to them all.   
“Should have set him alight,” Caius growled. Aro just gave his brother a look. I’m sure some of the time, if he were in high school, I would have heard the words ‘Like seriously? But he’s my guard’ Maybe I was showing my age and the fact that I had been in a high school way too much with the Cullen’s. I couldn’t help but laugh. Maybe not the best of times to do so. Peter just looked at me like I was crazy. Perhaps I was — too many years with Alice.

CPOV

I was standing the quarters of one of our guards, one whom I had thought was trustworthy. Alec, he had been with us for centuries. I was at a loss over what to do; he was about to drain my daughter, all-be-it human daughter, I wanted to burn the little up-start for daring to hurt Olivia. Isabella had already torn him to pieces, though. More than I felt he deserved.   
“Put him back together. I would rather like to talk to young Alec.” Aro said. I felt my head spin to look at my brother, not believing a word that came out of his mouth.  
“You cannot be serious,” I growled.   
“That child stays as he is until I can see to the safety of my daughter,” I yelled towards Aro before storming towards my quarters to see how my Mate and daughter were doing.  
Once I got closer, I could hear Olivia crying; I could also hear Isabella, attempting to calm her. Walking into my quarters, the site I walked into broke me; there was my daughter in the arms of her mother, curled up and crying, crying and asking why he didn’t like her.  
Isabella saw me standing in the doorway and extended her hand to me. Closing the door, I walked over and sat with my little family.   
“Daddy, have I done something wrong that he doesn’t like me?” Olivia asked me once she realized that I was here.  
“No, my darling, you are his singer, that means that he is attracted to your blood. It also means that your blood has an almost drug-like effect on him, but no matter what, you have not done anything wrong.” I told her as I was stroking her hair.  
“Are you alright?” I asked my Izzy, too low for Olivia to hear us.  
“How could he do this? Alec knew what she was to you, and he still attacked. What is going to happen to him? I know he is an elite member of the guard that he is needed. I think that you needed to go and talk to Aro and Marcus about what is going to happen.” Izzy told me. I sighed as I knew that she was correct.  
“Olivia, I am going to talk to your uncles about what is going to happen. I will be back as soon as I can.” I told our daughter. She nodded, turning to hug me.  
“Come back soon,” Olivia whispered to me.   
“As soon as I am able. Your uncle Aro loves to talk.” I smiled before getting up and walking towards Aro’s office. Once I arrived, I could hear that Marcus had come and was conversing with our brother.   
Before even getting a chance to knock, Aro called me in.  
“I take it you want to talk about Alec,” Aro said to me.  
“Yes, I feel that Alec’s blatant disrespect was disgusting for one of his standing within our guard.” what else could I say right now.   
“I agree to, Aro, they knew that even though human, Olivia was still Caius’ daughter, a Princess within the Volturi, and he attacked the Princess. He needs to be punished, and by the three of us. I know that Isabella has given her punishment already. But it must come from the three of us. We all know that both he and Jane are your favorites. But this needs to happen.” Marcus said, surprising me.  
“As disappointed as I am, I do agree. Yes, I may favor the twins, but even they are not above reproach. I would like to know why Alec believed it was alright to attack the Princess. Caius, would you agree to put Alec back together so that we can get some answers?” Aro asked.   
“Yes, but I would like to hear these answers also. Both you and I Aro are biased in this matter, Olivia is my daughter, but you see the twins as your children also. I suggest that we ask if the major is willing to make Alec compliant and have Marcus be the one to ask the questions. Also, have Charlie there to determine if he is lying.” I said. It would be interesting to see if Aro agrees to this as he prefers to take point on matters such as these.  
“As much as I would prefer to take point on this, I agree that you and I need to stay out of this and let you Marcus take the lead on this matter. If you would, please.” Aro said, sighing.  
“Yes, I can take the lead on this. I will go and inform the Major and Charlie of what we need of them both.” Marcus said before leaving us. I stood so that I could return to my family.  
“Caius, if you would please,” Aro asked, indicating that he would like me to sit.  
“Have you had a chance to speak with Isabella?” he asked me.  
“We have spoken, is there something that you are specifically regarding?” I asked him curiously.  
“You came in before I had a chance to let her know. Olivia feels the need to protect her mother at all costs. I told Isabella also that we need to try and encourage Olivia to believe that this is a safe place, but then Alec attacks, and it is no longer so. I tried to let Isabella know that Olivia had hidden from her that not only had this Mark character, dismembered and violated her mother, but had he had abused her also. Thankfully nothing sexual from what I was able to glean, he did hit her and broke a few of her bones though; she stayed silent through it all, as he had informed her that if she made a sound, he would come back and burn her mother before draining her. These things have gone on since the first dismemberment. Olivia seems to feel a sense of responsibility towards her mother to make sure she stays intact and alive. But it seems that she is conflicted. She now has you back and doesn’t feel like it is her job any longer. Olivia is holding a sense of resentment towards you for coming back into their lives and taking away the only role that she has felt is her own. In away.


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

Alec was due to be released from confinement today. After the trial, we all found that it was best to confine the boy for a while.  
Though Aro was not happy to have one of his favourite elite guards in confinement, it was the only thing that Isabella and I would accept. It got ruled that Alec would be confined until the day Olivia turned, as the age limit for that was sixteen he had gotten removed from everyone for the last four years.  
Olivia was now seventeen years old and had decided to turn the day after her birthday; I heard Jane inform her brother of the impending change, as well as heard that Alec asked for an audience with both Isabella and myself.  
We had talked it over and decided to give Alec the chance to talk to us Isabella was not happy about any of it; she did not want to see the boy that tried to kill our daughter.   
"You wished to speak to us?" I asked once Alec got brought before us all. Isa just glared at him, we purposely kept Olivia out of the area today, in case there was another incident. Something that Isa had not forgiven him for, not that I blamed her for holding the grudge.  
"I asked to speak to you both to apologise for my past actions. I know that my words do not mean as much as I wish they could, but I want to be able to prove myself to you both, I know it is not much, but this is all I wished to be able to say to you both." Alec said, finishing.  
"We will take your apology into advisement and inform you of the outcome when we are ready," Isa said to him. I watched as he nodded and got escorted away.  
I turned to her and waited, knowing that she would speak her mind soon enough. Alec had been a sore note between us over the last few years, and we had had many arguments about what we would do when it came time.   
"I know that you would instead give him a second chance for the sake of Jane, but I don't know if I can do that. We nearly lost Livi because of him Caius." Isa whispered.   
"I know, I think that we should ask Livi what she would like us to do with him. Leave it up to her. She was the one that he attacked after all." I said to my Mate. Isa just nodded and stood from her place on the sofa in my office. We made our way towards the garden where we knew Livi to be; she liked to be able to spend her time with her aunt.  
When she saw both Isa and I, the smile that graced her face, was just as beautiful as her mothers. Isa let our daughter know of what had just transpired as well as let her know that I had suggested that Livi be the one that sets the ruling.  
"If I am to do this, then I want to be changed first. Then and only then will I make my ruling on the matter that is Alec's sentence." Livi said, just like the Princess that we knew that she was.  
"When would you like to be turned then Livi?" I asked her.  
"Now, I want to be turned now, before you both say anything though. I want you to know that I have thought about this and I know that I want to do this now. I was going to ask you both today anyway." Livi said to the two of us.  
We agreed to let her turn, making sure that she was comfortable before I bit into my daughter's flesh. She had asked me two years ago when we first talked about this properly if I would be the one to change her and I agreed; I had asked her twice more if that was what she still wanted before making the initial bite. Now it was just going to be a time of waiting. I called Jane and asked her to let her brother know that Livi was going to be making the ruling on her brother. she nodded and left to inform him. But oddly she was smiling about it. Asking Isa about that she told me that Jane and Livi had talked often about what Livi would do if given the chance of sentencing. So she already most likely knew what she was going to be doing regarding, Alec.  
This bit of information was news to me. I was not aware that Jane even talked to Livi about Alec at all.   
Neither Isa nor I fed while we waited for Livi to wake from her change. And for the both of us it seemed to be a gruelling three days, but finally, it was nearing its end.   
Once Livi was awake, it was somewhat startling to see how calm she was, but at the same time, her mother was the same, an extremely quiet newborn. Isa took her for her first feed, and both came back covered in blood.   
"Don't ask." is all Isa said as she made her way towards the bathroom to shower and change, as Isa called for Jane to help Livi clean up. I stood there with Jasper, and we both laughed at the sight before us. Mother and Daughter both covered in blood, both having a similar blood splatter on their clothes.  
Livi came out before her mother.  
"What happened?" I asked her, not being able to help the smile on my face.  
"I ended up pulling the guy in two, covering us in blood. I was able to feed, though. Well after I ripped the guy apart, that is. Mom is not happy about it at all; is she?" Livi asked as she was biting her lip.  
"Your mother will be fine; she forgets herself some times. You wouldn't believe what I went through with her when she was a newborn. I would say that this is a little bit of karma." I smiled. Only then did Livi look relieved. "Do not worry so much about it; you have just woken. You are going to be learning for a while; you have at least a year of learning to overcome. I am sure that any of your Uncle's will help you if you only but ask." I continued. Livi smiled then and hugged me.  
"Thanks, Dad," Livi said, smiling before she left with Jane.  
"I was not that bad, and I would appreciate that you did not go around telling our daughter that I was," Isa said as she came up behind me.  
"I was only trying to calm her; she was rather frazzled after her first failed experience." I defended.  
"Alright. But next time, stick with the truth. Livi may be a calm newborn, but Livi is still a newborn. I take it she went off with Jane." Isa asked me. I just nodded.  
"We need to get her to decide what to do about Alec so that the whole debacle can get laid to rest finally," I said to my darling Mate.  
"I agree, but somehow I do not think that we will get anything out of her today. I do not think we are even going to see her for the next 24 hours." Isa said to me. I just smiled before picking her up and making my way back towards our bedroom so that I could take care of my Mate.

Two days later, Livi came to Isa and me, as we laid in bed.  
"Mom, Dad, I know what I want to do about Alec, I want to give him another chance and reinstate him onto the guard, but in a lower position than what he used to be. I talked it over with Jane also, and she seemed glad that I wasn't going to have him killed. Something about my temper is just as bad as my fathers. Anyway, can we get this over with, please? I want to go shopping with Oma so that I will need the credit card." Livi said to both of us.  
"Alright, how about you let us get out of bed, we can deal with Alec, we will talk to Oma about shopping, how does that sound?" Isa said to our daughter, who just smiled.  
"Okay, OMA, MOM SAID I CAN GO. I HAVE DAD'S CREDIT CARD TOO!" Livi shouted down the hall to Heidi.  
"Olivia, I never said you could go anywhere, and where did you get your fathers credit card from?" Isa growled.  
"Out of the draw where he keeps them, you said we would talk about it. That usually means that I can." Livi said like it was the most natural thing in the world. All I could do then was laugh about it. The look that both of them gave each other, neither of them wanted to give in, and to be honest, Isa did usually say that things would get discussed, but then give in, and let Livi do anything she wished to do. Our daughter took that moment to leave and go meet up with her grandmother, something that Heidi had sincerely taken too. Between Heidi and Charlie, you would think that the Volturi was run by our daughter the way everyone seems to run around doing her bidding.  
Isa just laid next to me stunned, and I couldn't help but laugh at the situation.  
"What did you expect to happen my love? That Livi would suddenly start listening to us after being turned?" I asked, even though I know the answer.  
"A little unrealistic of me, I know. But I had hoped that Livi would grow up a little bit. Maybe we have spoiled her too much." Isa said, again I just laughed.

Letting out a sigh I got up out of bed and proceeded to get dressed so that we could finally deal with Alec; it was about time that we finished with his sentence and got on with our Isa and I made our way towards the throne room where we found our brothers waiting, looking confused.  
"Caius, we did not expect to see you today, how are you both?' Aro asked.  
"Olivia has decided to sentence Alec finally, and we are going to be meeting her here shortly. " Isa answered our brother. Both Aro and Marcus looked surprised.  
"Olivia is going to be sentencing Alec? Do you think that wise? " Aro asked, just as Livi walked through the door with Jane and Heidi following behind.  
"Yes uncles, it is wise, the slight was against me after all. So mom and dad thought that it should be me that gets to punish him and I happen to agree. I have already called for Alec to get brought up to the throne room. As well as decide on what will be his punishment. I have informed my parents on said punishment." Olivia informed Aro and Marcus.  
"You have turned, well, if your parents had let us know we could have celebrated properly, but now we will have to have a grand Ball welcoming you to the world of the vampire," Aro said, Isa and just groaned out of disdain. Here was the reason we decided against telling Aro, Marcus already knew just as Sulpicia did.  
"Uncle Aro, I would rather not have anything like that, but I would love to have a ball once I find my Mate, would you be okay helping me to plan that party?" Livi asked we all know that he would agree to this, that girl had her Uncle's wrapped around her finger.  
Once Alec arrived, Olivia made her ruling, to the apparent surprise of Alec. He thanked her and accepted his punishment gladly. After getting dismissed Livi left in a hurry, with the excuse that she was going shopping with Heidi. Who had informed both Isa and me that they were only going to be shopping online? This information calmed our nerves a little.

Over the next few weeks, Livi had started to act very peculiarly around Isa and me. Every time we tried to approach her to talk about how she was coping, she would turn and walk away from us. I tried to speak to Livi several times to try and find out why it was that she was avoiding us. It was not until I decided to talk to her once I knew she was in her room and reading that I discovered why she was avoiding her mother and me.  
"I don't know if I can tell them, there was that whole thing years ago with you attacking me and all. How is it that I have to tell my parents who you are to me?" I heard my daughter say, sounding rather upset.  
"I know that it will be challenging, but I have to believe that Master Caius and Queen Isabella will understand. They both love you very much, but we must let them know, Master Marcus has also said that we should let them know before they discover that we are Mated, as it would be worse with your father's temper. There is a reason as to why the vampire world knows him as a ruthless King after all. We need to tell them Liv." I heard Alec say. I left and headed towards my quarters to find my Mate, knowing that she would not be happy about this discovery.

"Isa, we need to talk," I said as I walked into the room.  
"What is it?" Isa asked.   
"Olivia had found her Mate, Marcus knew, her Mate is currently attempting to get her to come and tell us, did you know anything about this by chance?" I asked my Mate, I didn't know if I wanted to believe what I had overheard, but if it was true, I could not ban my daughter from being with her Mate, not when I had gone so many years without both her and her mother after all. I watched Isa as her eyes went wide in surprised shock, and her hand covered her mouth.  
So she did not know after all.  
"Who is it?" Isa asked me.  
"Alec," I whispered to her, not that I wanted to admit this what so ever.  
"Wait, Marcus knew about this?" Isa asked. I could see the anger slowly coming to the surface. Before she could go and yell at our brother, we both heard the footsteps of our daughter, who had not learned, it seemed, how to walk quietly.  
"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you both for a second?" Livi asked as she came in.  
"Of course, what would you like to talk about honey?" Isa asked with a smile. I could see the anger that she was still trying to hide now, not that it was working.  
"I found my Mate. But please, don't hurt him, I didn't want to tell you guys yet, but he convinced me that I should. So I beg you, please give him a chance for me. Please." Livi pleaded.  
"Then how about you introduce us to your Mate. Do we know him?" I asked. The smile Livi had been trying to hide, grew. Encompassing her face, her smile lighting up her eyes. Running out, she went to get him. I just looked at Isa wanting to groan.  
"I do not like this either, but it's not like we get to choose who our Mate is, now do we," Isa said to me.   
"What are you trying to say there, my dear? Tired of me already? Anyway, I know that we cannot, but I'm allowed not to be happy about it." I pouted. We heard the two of them coming back, and both of us put on an enthusiastic front about it.  
"Mom, Dad, this is my Mate, Alec," Livi said, introducing us to her Mate.  
"Yes, well. Thank you for bringing Alec by to meet us as your Mate officially, I was going to come by and talk to you anyway, Your father and I have some business that we need to take care of out of town for a few days. I would love it if we could meet up when we return and celebrate this wonderful occasion properly with you both." Isa said, walking up to Livi.   
"If we had known about it earlier then we would have postponed the trip," Isa told our daughter. This trip was news to me; I had no idea that we had planned to go anywhere at all.  
"What trip? I didn't know that you were going anywhere." Livi said, starting to get rather upset. That I can understand.  
"Livi, calm down, we will not be gone for long, it was just to pick something up for you, to welcome you to life as a Vampire. We hoped for it to be a surprise young lady." I told her. Now she had the decency to look taken back.  
"Oh, okay then. Can I know what it is then? since it is no longer a surprise." Livi asked.  
"Nice try Livi. Now Alec. If you hurt our daughter in any way, shape or form, you think you fear Caius now? What he will do to you will look like child's play in comparison to what I will do to you. am I clear?" Isa said, starting to growl at our daughters Mate. I wanted to laugh when I watched Alec gulp and looking very afraid. Good, he needed to be scared of Isa, I know that I am.  
Alec just looked at me.   
"Don't look at me, that's one woman I'm scared of, but take into consideration that her daughter can be equally as scary. I'm going to go get the car." I informed my beautiful Mate, letting her also know that I would see her when she came down to the garage.  
"Mom, you can't threaten my Mate like that. Daddy, do something," Livi said.  
"Livi, you are the only one in our lives that holds any importance. If anyone or anything threatens you, the full weight of the Volturi will bear down on that threat. No matter who or what it may be." I told her. I was holding her face in my hands.  
Livi sighed, thinking for a moment before nodding her understanding.


	10. Chapter 10

LPOV

It was now coming up to my 80th wedding anniversary. Alec and I were going to going away for a while. Mom and Dad had calmed down on the threats to Alec after nearly 20 years.   
I understood why mom didn't want to trust him, after all, that had happened while I was human, but my husband and I had put that behind us.  
Alec and I were about to leave when Uncle Aro called us to his office. He had discovered something that had set him off on a wild tangent as mom would say. Grandpa just laughed when Uncle Aro went off like this, said it reminded him of his eccentric old Uncle, who happened to be a raging alcoholic. I loved hearing stories from grandpa, especially about what mom was like as a child, once or twice she heard him telling me a few stories and got quite mad at him for corrupting me.   
If anyone was going to corrupt me, it was bound to be Oma. Dad always said that she was a bad influence on me, spent too much of his money.

"Olivia, Alec we have a problem and frankly Marcus, and I have talked with your parents, and we have come to a conclusion that we need to have more of a presence in America." Uncle Aro said as mom and dad walked in.  
"Have you told them yet?" mom asked. I looked at Alec in confusion.  
"No, I was hoping that you would show up. I do think the news needs to come from you both." Uncle Aro said, smiling. Now I was perplexed.   
"We have set it up already, but it up to you both if it is something that you want to do. The Volturi need to have more of a substantial presence in America, we have thought it over and would like for you both to take on the positions of the Volturi there. You will be the official liaison for the family, and have the permission of us, three brothers, to punish any lawbreakers in the Americas." Dad said to Alec and me.  
I was speechless. Looking over at Alec, it seemed he was also just as quiet.  
"We have chosen a contingent of the guard that will be going with you. that is if you accept the position. They will help you recruit new guard members. The headquarters has already been located, and all we need is your answer. You would need to move in essentially." Uncle Marcus said to us. Mom was standing there and watching us. I didn't know what to say.   
In a way, it felt like mom and dad were kicking us out of our home, but I knew that was not the case, they wanted us to be the law in another part of the world and be our people. I felt Alec take my hand and give it a light squeeze, looking over at him. I knew that he wanted to accept; he seemed so hopeful.   
"We accept. when is it that you would like us to leave to start our work?" I asked them all. Before anyone could answer, I got knocked over by mom who charged at me and hugged me.  
"I'm going to miss you so much. Now you have to be careful. Grandpa is going to be with you so that if you need anything, then he can help you; he was a cop, after all, so he knows the ins and outs of the law in America. I knew that you would accept, the both of you need to have your own space as well as space to carve your way in life, we all thought that this was the best option for the two of you. And we all know that you will do great. We will still be here if any major criminals need us. As you dad and uncles are the final decision-makers after all." mom said. She started rambling, so I knew that she was getting emotional. I looked over at dad and watched as he just nodded, picking mom up and taking her away so that we could finish with the final details.  
A few hours later, Alec and I were saying our goodbyes and getting on the Volturi jet to start our new lives. After all these years, as much as I knew Alec loved being in our home, I knew that he wanted to be able to start a new life for the both of us. one where we did not have to be under the rule of my parents and uncles.

The jet was full of the guard that was coming with us immediately; the rest of them would be coming later on. From what we knew, the word had already got sent out that the Volturi were setting up another headquarters in America so that they could be on hand to hand out justice in a more timely fashion. Four buildings had gotten chosen. Alec and I were to choose one of the properties on the trips, and we would get taken to that destination.  
"Which one do you want to choose?" Alec asked me as we both looked over all the pictures on the table in front of us. Grandpa looked at us and just smiled.  
"I think the one that would be the most practical would be the best. What do you think? I asked Alec. Even though I was looking at my grandpa curiously, I wasn't sure why it was that he was smiling.   
Alec and I talked about what we like about each of the properties and made a decision, as he went to tell Demitri where we were heading, I thought I would talk to grandpa.  
"You remind me of your mom right now." I heard grandpa say quietly.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yeah, she was always responsible, making sure that others were happy before she took care of herself. I can see that it what you are doing. I can see that you wanted to choose the Louisiana property, but since Alec liked the one in Washington State, it was the one that you ended up choosing. Make sure that you're pleased with the choice of home, Olivia. Alec may be your Mate, but you will be the one that is Queen of our species when we arrive int he America, he will be your Mate. Think of it like this, is Sulpicia and your mom sitting in the thrones in Volterra? or is it your dad and Uncles?" grandpa said to me. I thought about it a while before getting up and letting Demetri know that we will be going to Louisiana instead. Alec wasn't happy, with the choice, but it was not his choice to make, Alec did have some input but not the final decision.  
Alec ended up pulling me into the bedroom in the back of the jet, asking me what I was thinking.  
"I made a decision; I will be Queen once we arrive, I will be making the decisions as my father and uncles do, you will be taking the role of my mother and aunt," I told him. I never saw him so angry. Alec lifted me by the throat, his grip getting firmer as he growled.  
"I will be King; I will be the one making sure the laws get followed; you will be sitting quietly in the background like a good wife and Mate should do, I did not put up with all of your pointless shit to be the sidekick, I will be King," Alec growled at me. Even though I did not need to breathe, it got hard to not gasp for breath.   
I heard a commotion coming from behind me, but Alec had cut off all of my senses. I was blind, but for some reason, my hearing had reverted to that of a human.  
I felt someone pick me up but wasn't sure who it was. It was strange, once again feeling somewhat human. Not long after I felt myself getting laid down, my senses started coming back to me. I looked around to see who it was that was in the room with me to see both my grandpa and Felix.  
"What happened Liv?" Grandpa asked me.  
"Nothing happened, where is Alec?" I asked as I started to sit up.   
"Olivia, I know that your lying. You have the same tell as your mother does." Grandpa said to me; he waited for a matter of nanoseconds before coming to some conclusion.   
"You don't have to say anything to us at all. Rest up. We will be at our destination in a few hours." Grandpa said to me before walking out of the room.

It was not the first time that Alec had done this; it was just the first time that Alec got caught. I already knew that Alec wasn't going to stand aside, regardless of me being the Princess and Alec a guard. I didn't care about any of that; I knew though that Alec wanted to sit in my father's throne. He knew though; he had to play the long game.  
I wasn't sure what to do the first time Alec hurt me this way, he was my Mate, I'm sure Alec didn't mean to hurt me, at all. Yet he did so. after the second time, I started to do some digging and found that Alec had Chelsea create a fake Mate's bond with me. I later found out Alec had plans to kill my parents. So I put up with everything, what else was I meant to do.  
The man that meant to be my Mate had fooled me for two decades; I stayed because of the threats against my parents. Now that we were going to be ruling over America and the surrounding region, I knew that it was going to get worse. I would not be surprised if he killed me and made up some excuse as to why I couldn't talk or see my parents.   
I had to be good. I had to obey my husband. I had to be quiet and do what I got told. 

I remember when I confronted him about lying to me, it was the first threat to my family's lives he made. He also told me that he had discovered who my real Mate was nad had them killed. Alec was also able to fool Marcus to convince my parents that he was my real Mate. I knew then that I was stuck, with no hope of anyone rescuing me. I could have opened up to Oma, or even grandpa, but when I tried, he threatened them.  
Making a decision right then, I knew what I had to do. If my family was going to be safe, I had two choices, kill Alec and turn him to ash, or suck it up and deal with it all.   
A few hours later, I received the information that we were about to land. I got ready and asked where Alec was, that was when I discovered that he was detained in the cargo hold, and was in pieces. I asked for him to get put back together and brought too me.  
"Yes, princess," Felix said bowing and going to retrieve Alec for me. Once he was all in one piece, the jet was making its final descent. So it wasn't going to be long now before we stepped out into our new form of hell.

Once the doors opened, I got the shock of my life, before I was able to make my first step off the jet, my father made he was on board looking furious. Picking me up and moving me into the arms of my mother, I watched as my father tore Alec into pieces, demanding that all my personal belongings get removed from the jet before being set on fire with Alec inside it.  
Dad picked me up and ran with me into the only place that I had felt at home. Once I was safely inside my parent's room, safely seated between them, both I broke down.

ChPOV (Charlie)

I made the decision there, and then, I had seen Olivia's reaction far too many times while I was on the force. Making my way to Demetri, I told him to turn the jet around and make our way back home, before I made the most challenging thing I had to do, and call Caius. Felix had discovered that the little bastard was threatening my daughter and son-in-law as well as threatening Heidi, Aro, Sulpicia and Marcus. How he found out, I didn't want to know just yet.  
"Charlie, what do I owe the pleasure of this call, did the jet have to land for some reason?" Caius asked me.  
"No, we are coming back. Are you alone?" I asked him.  
"Yes, I'm in my office currently, what has happened? Is Livi alright?" Caius asked.  
"Sorry, but no, she is not. Olivia is has been hurt. We witnessed Alec, hurt her, lift her off the ground by her throat; I received information also that the little upstart has threatened her entire family, all to be able to sit on your chair and be King." I informed Caius. I heard the growl coming from my son-in-law before the phone went dead. I knew that I had signed that boy's death certificate right then, but I didn't care at all. 

CPOV

I crushed the phone in my hand, feeling darkness come over me that I remember feeling only one other time in my existence. I ran to my quarters and changed; Alec had no idea what he was in for, we joked that it was Isa that he needed to watch out for, and that was true enough, but that was my daughter, the Princess of the Volturi, that the child had fucked over and hurt.  
I heard Isa, and my brothers call after me, but I found myself following a single directive, none would alter that path. I ran to the Volturi private airstrip and waited for the jet to land; they would not take long as the plane had not taken off not three hours ago. I didn't want to wait at all but knew that I must. The constant growl sounding from my chest was something that I was not able to quiet. I scanned the sky for any hint of the returning plane.  
Isa and my brothers had caught up to me not long ago, and I was able to tell them that Livi got hurt. Now I listened as Isa growled and paced along with me. We waited for the plane to land.  
Once we spied the plane, the pacing that we did, got faster, our growling became louder. I waited until the aircraft came to a stop and the door opened, charging into the plane and ripping apart Alec, demanding that all my daughter's belongings got removed and the craft got set on fire. I was not even going to give Alec the pleasure of my dungeon; he hurt my daughter; I turn him to ash.  
I picked Livi up and ran with her back to the castle, and to the sanctuary of my quarters, Isa was right there with me the entire time. Once she was seated between her mother and me, she broke down.   
Isa just looked at me and mouthed 'what happened?' I shook my head, indicating she needed to wait for Livi to tell her what happened, either that or she could talk to her father.  
We didn't wait long until Livi calmed enough to tell us what happened, what she felt safe enough to say to us now.  
Alec had got away with abusing our daughter for forty years, had told her that he had her real Mate found and killed, Alec had gotten Chelsea to bind Livi to Alec so that they could fool Marcus into thinking it was a real Mate bond. I knew he would be furious about that one. Aro would be angry that two of his trusted guards could be as conniving as this, knowing that we would need to re-evaluate the entire guard now more than ever.   
Isa was taking multiple deep breaths only to calm down, but I could only guess that, like me, it was not working so well. Isa and I laid Livi down on our bed and told her to get some rest, that Isa and I needed to talk and that we would be having a guard posted outside at all times, not that she needed one, but would have one none the less.  
"We need to find out what happened and how long it has been going on. You know that I never trusted Alec. I thought that there was something off with him, if I knew that he was hurting our little girl, I would have killed that short bastard years ago." Isa growled. I had to agree with her. I never liked Alec for my daughters Mate. Then I felt that there was something off with Alec from the moment Aro brought both Alec and Jane back to the castle. Jane was the only normal one of the two.   
"Stay with her; I'm going to talk to Aro and your father," I told Isa before kissing her gently and going on my way.  
I heard Charlie and Aro talking, before also hearing Felix in the room with them.  
"What else did you discover?" I heard Aro ask.  
"Alec had enlisted the help of Chelsea to bind princess Olivia to him and within that creating a false Mate bond to fool Master Marcus. Alec just saw Princess Olivia as a means to take over, Master Caius' throne and become King." Felix said.  
"I never liked the little shit. There was always something off about Alec. But to use my Granddaughter like that. I have seen victims of domestic abuse brush off the attack as she did, far too often, and yet her reaction told me that it has gone on for at least a few decades. It was like Alec had also conditioned Olivia's responses. She was scared but too used to his actions. I wish we knew about it sooner." Charlie growled.   
"Aro, can you find out from Olivia how long it has been going on? I know you purposely did not make contact with her out of respect for Isa and me, but we need to know how long this had been happening for, I am aware that in my haste, I killed the bastard with too much haste, but I had just discovered that he had been hurting my daughter." I said as I made my way into my brother office. I was making my presence known.  
Aro just nodded and left to talk to Livi immediately, something that I appreciated greatly.  
Charlie and Felix stood when I entered, and I motioned for them to sit down. I honestly thought that Felix would have made a better match for my daughter.  
I spend the next few hours being overwhelmed with information that made me want to resurrect the little bastard and kill him over again. Alec had been hurting my daughter physically and with the threat of killing her family and turning them to ash for the last 60 years.   
Aro shocked us all and ordered Chelsea's death for manipulation of the Volturi Princess and manipulation of a True Mate bond.   
The discovery, lead to a full overhaul and reading of the entire Volturi guard, the ones that got found to be less than trustworthy, were killed instantly. Isa and Picia, along with Marcus, helped Livi heal after decades of abuse.   
Marcus no longer felt he gift was trustworthy as he was able to be fooled, due to his very site had been manipulated. He needed to be able to get his confidence back regarding his gift. He was the only one that could manage it.

There had been so many changes with the Volturi, and most for the better. It took years not Livi to get past what Alec had done to her; the most significant contributor was funnily enough Felix. Once Marcus once again became more confidant, it got confirmed what Isa and I knew to be true. Felix was the one that our daughter should have been with all along. It took Livi a while to be able to trust anyone fully again, even Isa and I.   
"Well, we did what I said we would do. Bring the full weight of the Volturi down on the person who hurt our daughter, and we did. We also help her to start to come back to who she used to be, even though she is a while away still, I feel guilty though, we should have known that something was wrong, yet we didn't and sent her off to America with the very person that was hurting her." Isa whispered to me while we laid in bed that night.  
"We have been through so much; I really should not be surprised at what has happened. Yet I am still amazed by the audacity of some and amazed by others. All these centuries, I am glad to know that I still am capable of being surprised." I told her, bring her closer to me.  
"Do you think that Livi will be alright?" Isa asked me. I just sighed, that was something that I was hoping for, yet something that I could not be sure.  
"I want to hope that she will be, yet it is something that I cannot be sure," I told the beauty that was lying beside me.

It was nearly 25 years later that Isa and I saw an excited Livi come up to us rather quickly.  
"Mom, Dad. Felix asked me to marry him. I accepted." Livi told us. For the first time in 85 years, she honestly looked delighted.   
Isa and I were happy that our little girl was finally happy, after so much hurt.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in reading the rest, here is the Link: https://annabellacolumbia.wordpress.com


End file.
